


Gotham, Our Home

by TigersaAmante07



Series: Change is Better [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersaAmante07/pseuds/TigersaAmante07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Selina have returned to Gotham, with three kids and had a baby girl. Although Bruce and Selina have changed their ways trusting one another and parenting three children in Europe for over a year for what seems like for better, they can't seem to say the same about Gotham. It seems that Gotham has a long way and Bruce and Selina are going to try and help. But that's not the only place their concern is, with Bruce and Selina openingly welcome to help fund the Batman along with vigilantes who fight beside, they create Batman Incorporated in order to save other cities around the world, not only Gotham. Now Selina and Bruce are going to raise a family as they fight the battles in in Gotham, and around the world as they meet other heroes. But will their family stay in one piece as danger arises around them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally could not stop myself of thinking of how to continue this series. I was always thinking that maybe ill just pop in a few one-sots here and there but at that the same time I want to play with the alter egos and continue the storyline. So here is another story that is a sequel. I truly do this to hopefully entertain people, along with to entertain my brain instead of just watching YouTube all day. This is also to try and help me expand my writing skills cause it comes in handy in life. So please comment if you have a suggestion on this story or any of my other stories or give me a kudo to tell me I'm doing good. So please enjoy and thank you. :)

She padded along the floor running up the stairs. She took a turn seeing in the dark hallway closed and cracked doors on both sides of the wall. Silenced ringed through the mansion, only the pounding of her feet hitting the floor being heard along with soft snoring. She quickly went to one door and pushed the cracked white door wider. She took a quick look around, seeing everything in place, with the small figure sleeping soundlessly on the bed. She left the room and went to the next seeing a light shining and bouncing off the walls. She peeked around to see the figure holding an object in one hand and another in the other that produced the light. She quickly left before discovered and went to the next door that was shut but she could hear music beyond the door. She reached the second to last door and pushed her nose against the crack, but it didn’t widen. She tried and tried again but failed. She got up on two legs and scratched at the door only to get no answer in return from the other side or any other door. She gave up and proceeded to the final door. She pushed her nose against the door, then the rest of herself as the wooden entrance widened. She looked around seeing the massive dog lay on the carpet. She padded by it and jumped onto the bed. She registered the two figures close to each other, one holding the other, but both sound asleep. She walked in the narrow pathway between the two bodies, and sniffed the female’s face while her tail hit something on the male’s. She felt a hand push in butt to the side, and she fell onto the bed not finding her footing. She purred finding herself content as to where she was, then got up and walked along the narrow path up until she reached the top side of the pillows above the two figures heads. She patted the pillows, placing in nails inside then retracting them over and over until she made the area comfy to lay on.

Within five minutes or so it seemed of closing her eyes, she lifted her head, hearing a wail come from beyond the cracked down and some radio thing close by. She flicked her ears listening to the same sound coming from different places. She got up and jumped onto the male figure, then onto the ground. She ran pass the furry creature that was a dog who seemed to be woken up by the sound as well, and ran passed the cracked doors to the door she couldn’t get open before. The wailing creature seemed to be in trouble or in pain, again.

She brought out her claws and scratched the door, dragging her nails up and down on the door. She meowed for help. There seemed to be no help, until she heard the jingling of tags coming from the dog who left the room with a wide open mouth. He looked at her and she looked at him. After he sat and barked she looked to the room they both left from and the male figure who seemed enormous in size came walking through the door.

“Alright, alright” he spoke patting the dog on the head. She looked to him as he grabbed a hold of something and the door opened. She prowled through and looked at the even smaller body compared to the small one she saw before in what only she could describe as a human cage.

This small human had come in randomly one day and the two bigger ones hand but her inside this cage. She wondered what could this small thing could have possibly done to be put inside there?

The man had picked up the small human and carried her to the room he came out of, speaking, “Shhh Helena.” He bounced her up and down gentle as well.

She followed them as the dog followed her and as they entered the room the dog dropped down and placed himself on his side while she jumped up and watched as her owner got up and took the child her hands.

“Hey Isis,” her owner spoke looking at her through the dimly lite room.

She had watched her owner do this hundreds of times it seemed ever since this small figure came from who knows where. But it seemed to be a routine, small creature wail, her owner or the male would come, small creature falls asleep, her owner or male places creature in cage and they fall asleep, then repeat throughout the night time and time everyday but in the afternoon it was different. Anyone would pick up the small human and play, hush, bounce, carry or take her to her owner. But even though this creature came from thin air it seemed, it did make a difference within the family.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was more so of the prologue, here's chapter one. Enjoy!

Her feet pounded against the treadmill.  Sweat dripped from her forehead and her chest. Her hair swung from side to side as she ran faster and faster reaching almost two miles. She heard the clicking of nails against the other treadmill next to her and as she looked she saw the German shepherd. She smiled since she put the German Shepherd on it, and reached over to put it at a faster speed, then did the same with hers to match the dogs. Ace looked at her and barked.

Blake looked at the two as he punched male figure of a punching bag, hitting it fast and hard on the targeted areas that Bruce and Selina had taught him. He had trained on multiple things, such as the balance beam, he needed much practice compared to the boys who could land so easily doing flips or on narrow paths. Selina had also pushed him to do multiple pushups, curl ups, and sits ups, then they would practice Bruce’s fighting style.

She stopped the treadmill, hopping off the machine, then stopped Ace’s. She looked toward her three month baby inside a play pen, her cute gurgles couldn’t help from Selina smiling. She wiped herself of sweat and picked up the happy brunette haired chubby baby. Immediately Helena grabbed Selina’s hair.

Selina looked to the small section that they dedicated to the baby in the cave since Bruce left to England. It was an awkward time when no one recognized her around Gotham without her Fiancé by her side but they believed that Blake was in a relationship with her.

_Selina and Blake entered the baby store, looking for everything necessary she needed to have in the cave since the cave was too far down from Helena’s room. It was the day Bruce left to England finding those who took his symbol to their heart and created their own to protect their home. Either way Selina had Helena in her arms with Blake by her side, mostly for heavy lifting since the boys were at school. As they came to the register the woman looked at them both, “You two make such a cute couple and your baby is adorable!”_

_Selina petrified ever dreaming of being with Blake gritted her teeth and as calming as she could spoke, “we aren’t a couple and this isn’t his baby, he’s… a friend,” she said the last word with the less amount of disdain in her voice.  The atmosphere was awkward after that and once the cashier spoke of the how much Selina gave her it and once they were done they left, the only thing she hated more was that Blake was laughing, she made him regret the laughter after once they begun training._

Selina bounced the adorable baby up and down, smiling up at her. as she continued to play with her baby watching Helena give her a toothless smile, she heard her phone ringing. She looked at it, moved Helena onto her hip and answered, “Mister Wayne,” she spoke in her devilish seductive voice.

“Miss Kyle,” she could hear the smile in his voice, “I do hope everything is faring well.”

“Oh such proper English, my love, is that what those men are doing to you over there?” she heard a chuckle from him and grin. “But yes everything is well.  How’s everything in England?”

“Going well, except for the fact that I miss you and Helena.”

Selina smirked, and looked at her baby girl, “hmmm, well maybe you should come back, because I believe Helena misses her father as well,” she proceeded with talking to Helena while Bruce could hear, “don’t you Helena? Don’t you want daddy to come home?” Bruce could hear the gurgles Helena gave. Selina quickly took a picture of Helena smiling and sent it to Bruce as she placed her in the play pen once more.

“I do miss my baby girl but I do miss her mother as well,” again she heard the smile but it was more playful.

“hmmm, well I do miss her father, “ she walked slowly to the large computer screen that Blake now looked at. “Weeks have passed by and I almost forgot what he feels like.” She could imagine him raising his eyebrow, but she looked at Blake who looked at her disgusted and she grinned. “Although he has to return soon because we have a date to go to our fundraiser for the children in the east end and Wayne Enterprises.”

“I’m sure he can remind you,” she heard his voice and it gave her chills, “he will be back very soon.”

“He better be, these boys are driving me insane.”He chuckled, and as much as she was enjoying his happiness he heard the wails of Helena, she sighed, “duty calls mister Wayne, bye handsome.”

“Bye beautiful.”

She picked Helena up again realizing why she begun to wail, and brought her to the changing area. After she was done she distracted Helena for a while until she began to sleep. Selina walked over to Blake who proceeded to look at different files.

She looked at the files of Poison Ivy, that Blake and Zatanna had recently taken down. Zatanna was only involved to due to the fact that they figured out she had the power to take control of men with pheromones. She was now in Arkham, Selina wasn’t quite so sure how long will she be there with the amount of idiots there.

She continued to look at another file. _Black Mask_. The man who hide his face with a black skull mask and was one of the best crime lords there were. She gritted her teeth anger that there was no way of getting him caught with so many corrupt police men, lawyers, and over that they can’t get around. But another one they couldn’t figure a way to get around was _The Penguin._ A man who had a nose that looked like the beck of the bird he named himself afterward. So many stupid goons under these men and all they could do was interfere and stop whatever they have plan but not put them away.

She looked to the next file, no name, no information, all there was, was news of a man who looked like he was mauled by an animal. Sharp claws and teeth but in no ways a dog or cat. There was no news of animals escaping the zoo and this lost her even more.

“So what’s the case you’re taking on next boy wonder?”

“Trying to see if I can find this murderer first its an odd case when someone looks like they’ve been attacked from an animal yet no news on vicious dogs, or loose zoo animals.”

“It’s Gotham what do you expect?” She sighed and he knew she was rolling her eyes, “Was there anything on the body or some sort of DNA that was found inside the victims decaying body that might figure out what exactly are you dealing with?”

“No, I might have to go into the GCPD, to see if they found anything to double check.”

“Alright well of you need my help I’ll be upstairs, or maybe out and around.”

* * *

 

Nightwing and Robin waited on the rooftop of Gotham City Police Department. The giant light that went bright in the sky with the shape of a bat in the center, shined bright. Waiting by it was Jim Gordon, in his brown jacket, and his glasses reflecting light from the Bat Signal.

Jim gave them a small smirk as he put his coffee mug down.

“Commissioner,” Nightwing spoke, nodding his head.

“Boys.” Robin smiled up at the man. Jim Gordon knew who the Batman was, and at first it took him awhile to know Nightwing was Blake. But as time passed he was glad that anyone protecting this city other than the very few groups of police men who weren’t corrupted were better than no one at all. “How’ve you been?” Jim knew about Selina as Catwoman as well, and as much as she was a thief at first he, he remembered her kissing the Dark Knight at his supposed last moments, and how she was part of the reason that Gotham was saved from Bane.

“Great!” Robin spoke with happiness. The energetic kid was such a difference compared to the Dark Knight whose voice graveled and who disappeared without a second thought of what Jim would say next, but also different to the man in black and blue who was following after his mentor.  “So what’s the problem Commiss?”

“Several girls have been targeted. Many being taken away and others killed,” Jim showed pictures of some of the victimized woman.

Blake stared at the pictures. He wasn’t sure if his mind was messing with him or not but many had a similar look to Selina or very similar features. As much as he and Selina’s relationship hadn’t started all that well, after the past months they had gotten up to the title of basically friends who bicker at each other,  and he did care for the woman as she did him in some odd unkind way.

“All their cause of death seemed to be the same, but oddly even their hearts where taken out,” Blake saw the disgusted face on Jim, but who could blame them.

“A little too late for Valentine’s don’t cha think?” Robin made the remark.

Blake wasn’t sure if Robin saw the resemblance in on the woman to the one who takes care of him now but he rather keep it that way. “So either a man whose been rejected too many times to count and is tired of woman or a doctor planning for heart transplants.” Blake sighed, so many cases, so many deaths. “Did anyone in forensics find anything odd I the victims blood from what seemed to be an animal?”

“No but your more than willing to take a second look.”

“Thank you, can’t help but feel like I missed something, because not many criminals are smart enough to not leave clues.”

* * *

 

Selina looked at papers in front of her. Helping take care of Batman Inc. was more painful than it seemed, when looking for funds and when looking for people who have been acting as their own Batman. But she was also looking at the papers for the studio and museum. Ironic really when she used to steal art and now she was managing a building that contained it but also created it. It featured famous pieces of art but it was also a public studio for some where they could be taught or use supplies there, but also have their artwork shown and sold as will in the place. Bruce had loved the idea she had purposed and he was glad she had something she wanted to do. She only started t regret it when the man who knew business wasn’t here to help her.

Helena was on her stomach, face to face with Ace, the only dog Selina would ever accept in her life.

Selina smiled down at the cute sight and just then wanted to be completely taken away with that distraction but she wasn’t going to. But of course even without that distraction another one came, by the name of Tim. Then Blake. Then Zatanna. Then Dick and Jason. The last two were of course for hunger and by then she had given up and decided to leave the papers for another day, when her damn fiancé was back.

She placed her down on the pillow looking up at the ceiling. “Batman Incorporated,” she sighed.  She looked to the chubby baby in the crib sleeping soundlessly. _It’s for her. The idea, it’s because Bruce was thinking of a world were criminals feared his symbols everywhere, so you, Helena, could be safe but also hundreds, thousands of children could be too. We grew up with shitty past that haunts us to this day, but yet those shitty memories make us what we are today. And surprisingly we changed the lives of three boys who have come to know that shittiness. But we won’t let you face it. Your brothers have joined in the fight for their home, and although you just were born into it, Gotham is as much of your home as it is mine, your dads, Tim’s, Jason’s or Dicks. And you better be sure as hell that we are going to fight for your home. Our home._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

She remembered the first few days she was sleeping in the manor and how creeped out she was. She hadn’t really been wanting to walk around the halls remembering the horror movies with creepy children, and it didn’t help when she had three boys who at times woke up late and started to walk around. She remembered when she almost punched Dick in the face.  She normally loved the dark but pregnancy brain messed with her, and the manor was much larger than she remembered, must had been five times bigger than the house they lived in Italy that she thought was huge, and it was much darker. But after a while she was more comfortable walking around and after she gave birth to Helena, everything was better, but she hadn’t realized how paranoid Bruce had made her, again, once he left. He was the one to normally be paranoid about everything going wrong, but this was the first time she was left with the boys and Helena for much longer than a day. She hadn’t really slept all that well, watching over Helena, checking in on the boys, communicating with Blake and watching the security cameras along with watching TV. She had tried over and over again but she mostly accomplished to sleep when the clock reached five in the morning, but with Helena she would wake up in an hour and that would be her sleep for the day. She would have a cup of tea or coffee after Helena went back to sleep, take Ace out and would do one of the following of swimming, reading, running on the treadmill or hide in the cave until it was five minutes before Helena would wake up again.

Bruce was the one to stay up but she knew he would eventually close his for real and fall into a deep sleep, with a loud snore escaping him, but she never cared, it just reminded her that he was there.

She laid in bed, staring at the dark abyss that covered the large room. Ace and Isis had taken over Bruce’s place, with the black cat being on the pillow and large dog laying flat on his stomach stretching from one side end of the bed to the end with his tail. Her eyes drifted to the two sleeping animals to the monitor that had a blinking dim light in it to her phone. At times Bruce would call her and other times she’d call him. She had tried avoiding calling him around the day, knowing the difference, but couldn’t resist at times, but she would mostly call around midnight to one. Right now it appeared to be three.

She turned herself over, bringing her phone with her, placing it on the bedside table. She sighed, it was moments like these she was happy when Tim came to her and Bruce’s room, looking for her comfort when truly he gave her comfort, and gave her a reason to stay in bed and sleep.

The wails of a baby startled her but she quickly got up and hushed her baby girl before the boys woke up. The last thing she need were three tired boys who complained about Helena’s cries waking them up and how tired they were to bother with school. 

As Selina continued to rock back and forth in the chair with the small fragile baby in her arms, she felt sleep take over her.  She looked down at Helena who had he eyes peacefully closed, and decided to get up and place Helena down in the crib. She left the room walking backwards, watching the crib as though she was going to see Helena standing and crying.

* * *

 

She had asked Blake to watch over Helena as she ran out with Ace. As must as she had a very  _odd_ relationship with him, she learned to trust him over the months they were in Gotham, to take care of her daughter. He’d done it before as she was glad she could have someone rather than some random babysitter although she was never planning to do that. He was also better than Zatanna, who messed with magic around Helena.

She had the leash around her wrist and held an extra amount in her hand to have a better grip as she walked the dog. She took two of the three boys to the dreaded schools of Gotham academy and elementary school of Gotham. Jason had gotten in a fight and was suspended for three days. She would of asked Jason to take care of Helena but she decided her god father could do some work.

She would also usually go out with Helena but right know all she wanted was to take a breather from. She loved Helena so much, from the cuteness and innocence of her eyes to the cute pudginess of her baby body.

Selina and Ace walked along the earthy ground. The sun was slightly hidden by white clouds. The trees swooshed in the light breeze, and Selina could only smile at the beauty of nature. The many times she had come out was never the same. At first Bruce told her about the adventures he’d have with his father, he then one day took her out around with the boys. It was like releasing animals back into the wild with Dick swinging from trunks, and climbing high on trees. Tim would stay beside them and Jason would run and climb along as well. The second time it was only with Bruce, it reminded her of a cheesy movie scene she’d thought would never happen in her life when the couple takes a romantic walk of where the boy tries to catch the girl as she ran smiling. She would have done more other than walk if she wasn’t so far in pregnancy. The last time was with the boys recently, just to get them out of the house and release some energy instead of being cooped up in a cave.

Ace dropped his ball and barked at a groundhog as he waddled his way in the dirt and leaves. Selina made a sharp whistling sound getting his attention and then moving her head in the digestion of the manor. With the simple gesture Ace understood, grabbing his ball, swishing his tail back and forth and walking beside Selina.

She opened the back door to the manor making her way to the kitchen, but not before she turned her head to the dog just entering, “wipe your paws,” she pointed at the mat and Ace hit his paws cleaning them on the mat, “good boy,” as she got to the kitchen she grabbed a treat and threw it up as he jumped up for it. She grabbed a bowl of strawberry’s, a can of wipe cream, and the Daily Planet’s newspaper.

She made her way up the numerous amount of stairs, striping as she got in the room she shared with Bruce and made her way to the bath.

* * *

 

“Still working on the animal case?”

“Bruce?” Blake questioned as he turned from the computer.  “You’re back earlier,” his face was one of confusion and curiosity.

Bruce smirked and grabbed Helena from the pen. Helena, seeming to know who it was, burst into pure joy stretching her small hands up to Bruce’s face. He carried her to the area Blake was and looked down at the case.

“Well, I did seem to found out that the attack seems to come from some kind of a reptile like a crocodile, just a few days ago. But I can’t seem to find anything with someone mixing their genes with a crocodile or anything of the sort. And it isn’t just murders its robberies as well. Why?”

“You’re not thinking of other possibilities.”

“Like what?”

“Like being born with Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis.” Bruce handed Helena to Blake, typing in the last news that has included the medical condition, many files had appeared but he deducted them down with ones that were with the appearance of a crocodile. “Waylon Jones. Raised by his abusive aunt when his father abandoned him and his mother had died from childbirth. He had gone to the juvenile detention continuous amount of times and was convicted as an adult when he was sixteen. Murdered his prison mate and went to wrestling alligators in a sideshow for a carnival.” Blake sighed. “If he’s anywhere, he wouldn’t be isn’t the open, he’d be somewhere hidden and perfect to his advantage. I’d avoid places with water and sewers,” he grimaced at the last word remembering where Bane hid. “We’ll figure a way of taking him, don’t worry.”

Blake nodded, “why are you here earlier?”

“Decided it was time to come back to see my family, especially since you’ve told me Selina is possibly in danger.  Plus, Knight and Squire are fine and I gave them a way to contact me, if they need anything. Now whose going after Selina?”

“Jim gave me a file with girls who have been murdered and their hearts were taken afterwards. But some of the girls have some kind of facial figure that resembles Selina, but those who don’t, have a past very similar or were thieves, or who have somehow known her or had contact with or had similar names either her first or last name, even her middle name. At first I thought it was coincidence but as more deaths came I couldn’t look at it as coincidence. But I don’t think the killer is going to go after her anytime soon and before you freak out anymore than you are now, Zatanna has friends looking after her from above and Zatanna has been more at her side than usually to find anything suspicious.”

“Have you told Selina?”

“No, I didn’t know if I should. She seemed to have more on her hands than usual.”

“She’s going to hate you for treating her like she needs protection, but thank you. Have you found anything on the killer?”

“It seems that he may be a doctor of some sort by the way he cuts out the heart, like he’s trying to preserve them.”

Bruce didn’t like the sound of that, and the more he heard of the killer the more, he wanted to go after him, himself and kill him for even possibly going after Selina.  “Anything else?”

“Other than another case of random murders that don’t relate to the two? No. Go say hi to your fiancée, I got the baby.”

Bruce smirked and nodded. He tickled Helena and kissed her on her forehead before leaving.

* * *

 

Selina wasn’t one for having a TV in the bathroom but at times it did serve a purpose. She soaked in the tub, listening to the annoying Vikki Vale run of about what sparked her interest. Vikki Vale seemed to be the most annoying news reported out there and Selina hated being o her show even more.

Isis mowed as she entered the bathroom looking to her owner. She jumped up on the counter then down to the side of the tub, sniffing the strawberries. Selina reached for a strawberry, dripping water on Isis which made the black cat run, leaving a laughing Selina behind. Selina swiped the strawberry in the bowl of wipe cream and biting into the sweet red berry with her peril white teeth. She grabbed the newspaper she had gotten early and begun to read the article, looking at the headline about Superman, rather than paying attention to the blonde on TV. She normally didn’t care for newspaper, but at the moment as she watched the annoying news reporter Vikki Vale she found more interest in Lois Lanes article.

 _Superman Saves the Day Again._   Spoke her title. It had only been a little while since Gotham’s sister city had an encounter with extraterrestrials with the destruction of so many buildings, injuries of many lives, and the deaths of those that came to destroy the city, along with the people standing by. Her first title Bruce and her had read online in Italy about the supposed Hero. Her title had said, _Murderer, Hero or God?_ Selina had also remembered the article that was leaked but never completed about a secret hero in the shadows saving hundreds of lives throughout the years never getting recognition.

But right now as she read probably the seventh maybe eight piece on the damned man she was starting to wonder if the woman had anything better to do during her time. She had the chance to write about LexCorp but she chooses not to write the manic that is supposedly doing good. Selina was just waiting for the day she spreads his secret around. Although she was pretty sure Bruce had already known and pretty sure if she hadn’t exposed him she was close to him.

Bruce had begun to look into many hero identities as of late, wondering if they were trusting.

She flipped the page of the paper, another article of her and Bruce. She rolled her eyes seeing article focused on who she was once more, thinking they found her out. They would make fun of her but at the same time praise her for what she was doing. But no this article was about her being a gold digging trophy wife, if she was a normal woman she’d be offended but looking at that made her life, making her think of all the times she would joke marrying a rich guy just for his money with some of the very few friends she made.

She placed the paper down to the side of the giant tub and looked to the TV. Speaking of superheroes a specific speedster just seemed to be all over the news. She remembered reading pieces by a famous Iris West of him and how she spread the word, with people posting videos of the Flash, now he is a known hero. Bruce and her have also discovered about a being named, Firestorm that helped the Flash at times and then there was the Green Arrow. The one who seemed to cause a lot of havoc in Starling City. He was basically the Batman of Starling City, came out in the dark, hunted down criminals, helped the police, the only differences were he had killed and she was sure he was more than willing to do so again if the time comes and he was dressed in green and shot arrows. Selina had joke that maybe she should have been in that city since he was more of her man willing to kill, of course that didn’t make Bruce too happy, but then she would say the real reason was because he was dressed in her favorite color, she would great a reaction out of him and then she kiss his cheek saying she loved him and say such cheesy words she wouldn’t normally say of how she wouldn’t want any other than man, which would get her fiancé to response much happier.

“What a sight.”

Selina turned her head to the door quickly grabbing the closest kind if weapon which was a razor but then put it down seeing who it was. She smiled, moving her body to lean on the side of the tub, her hands holding her head up. “You’re here early handsome.” She smirked, her eyes were hooded.

“Couldn’t stay away from you any longer.” He walked towards her. 

“Who can?” He chuckled, “never thought I say it but damn how much I’ve missed you,” just as he got in front of the tub she kneeled up and grabbed a hold of his tie, like a vicious mermaid need a breath if fresh air she launched up and smashed his mouth with hers. Her wet body soaking his shirt as they pulled each other closer locking lips. As they broke apart Selina looked up at him grinning, seeing his smile. She then loosened his tie, pulling it off, tossing it to the side then ripping his button shirt open.

“I already took a shower,” he growled.

She spoke playfully but her face was more devilish, “well, the maybe I should give you a reason to bath with me,” she sprayed the wipe cream can he didn’t even see her touch, in his face then down his chest. “I think that’s a good enough reason,” she winked then tugged him in the giant bath tub that resembled more the size of two hot tubs. She quickly moved on top of him, helping rid the rest of the clothing and kissing him.

* * *

 

Selina was behind Bruce, her legs wrapped around him, her head on his shoulder and her hands kneading his back muscles under the water.

“How much I’ve missed your hands in two weeks.” Selina kissed his neck. He sighed and leaned his soaked head back, one of her hands reaching up raking his hair back.

“This house isn’t the same without you Bruce. You’re baby girl has grown so much. And your boys are a hassle.” She joked, then hummed as she kissed him behind the ear. “But it’s a good thing your back because I need your smart business brain.”

Bruce smiled, “Why didn’t you just call me for help?”

Selina laughed, “I got distracted and forgot to do such a thing.”

He chuckled, “how about when we leave this bath?”

She bite his ear, “more willing to do it tomorrow.”

“Have a meeting with Mr. Fox and will probably be gone all day tomorrow.”

“Already?” she made an innocent sound and pouted.

“I’ll be sure to make it up to you. What have you been up to in here anyway,” he said as he looked to the newspaper, seeing how the ‘Man of Steel’ seemed to yet again earned the front page.

“Just some research and relaxation on some lovely superheroes of the day in other cities,” she smiled. Her hand reached for the newspaper. Bruce looked to her hand then saw her left hand come up. He grabbed a hold of it looking at her ringed finger. He turned to her, smiling, she gave him a look of confusion as to what he was smiling about. “What?”

“When are we making it official?”

She laughed, “We already act like a married couple, we have four kids. Technically you made it official in order to adopt Tim.”

He held the ring between his fingers, “guess I really just want you to walk down an aisle in white.”

She smirked, “well pick a day so I can start planning.”

“Wednesday.”

She laughed, “going to need more time than that.” She placed the paper down once more, releasing her grip her legs had around him and came around sitting on his lap.

He grabbed a hold of her waist, “I don’t feel like waiting any longer.”

She smirked, “well you’ve waited over eight years to leave your house, so I think you can wait just a tad bit longer till you see me walking down an aisle in a white dress.”

“How about July twenty-eight.”

“Why that date?”

He shrugged, “just thought it’d be a good enough date. Plus it’s close enough.”

“It’s two months away.”  He kissed her.

“Now why is Jason home?”

Selina opened her eyes, “he was suspended from school Friday. He goes back Thursday. He got in a fight.”

“How is he still getting in fight this late in the year?”

“This one kid has got it out for him. Oh and I also may not be able to go to the school any time soon.”

“Why?”

“I may have punched the principle. This is what happens when you aren’t around.” She smirked. Remembering the day.

_“Miss Kyle. it has come to my attention that Jason here is a very troublesome student. Causing a lot of havoc with fellow students, especially with Evan Kingson here. Is he in a karate class?”_

_“Yes,” Selina answered. She was seated next to Jason, “My fiancé, Bruce and I, felt it was a necessity due to how we both grew up and how Gotham is, for him to learn how to defend himself.”_

_The principle gave a smile and a slight chuckle, “well he must be quite the student. And Richard does the same as well?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“hmmm. I think for the safety of other students here at Gotham Academy that I ask you to just stop his lessons, since it seems to be he is using his lessons in other situations other than defense. Richard doesn’t seem to have that problem. Evan here has told us that Jason has been assaulting more students as of late.”_

_“Mr. Manning, I can assure you my son here is only defending himself from the stupid brat who obviously likes to annoy the hell out of him and at times laid a hand on my son._ Evan _,” she spoke with disdain dripping from her mouth, “is clearly asking for it since he doesn’t leave Jason alone. He continues to make fun of him just because Jason was adopted and that isn’t something that I or Bruce takes lightly. Jason here is just standing up for himself against bullies.”_

_“Miss I understand why that would be concerning but we don’t have evidence of Evan or his friends bullying but rather being nice while Jason rejects.”_

_“Are you really going to believe their bullshit?”_

_“Excuse me, miss Kyle but-”_

_“Clearly you just have your head shoved up your ass!”_

_“Miss Kyle! Your son here is the bully here and here by suspended for three days!”_

_She got up angered, “You son of a bitch” she punched the principle in the face breaking his nose._

She made a pop sound with her mouth, “yeah.”

Bruce sighed but chuckled slightly, “at least I know you’ll defend them.” She rose her eyebrow, “what am I going to do with you?”

“Who knows,” she shrugged and got up to leave the tub, but Bruce quickly grabbed a hold of her pulling her down.

* * *

 

“Nightwing to Cat.”

“What’s up boy wonder?”

“I might need some backup?”

She sighed over the comm. “Be there. Found something on the penguin?”

“No, I found our crocodile friend.”

“hahaha don’t make any sudden movements.”

“Better get here quick, im jumping in.”

“Damn it Nightwing Don’t!”…. “Nightwing? Nightwing?”…. “Damn it kid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to actually like this chapter and even know I'm iffy on it. I know its kinda slow, but hopefully you guys enjoyed. Kudo and comment please. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The bottom of their shoes crunched against the solid ground under their feet. Bruce kneeled down in front of the tombstones of his parents and Rachel, while Selina stood by his side as a support giving her moment of silence to the dead, even though she had never know either personal, she only knew that Bruce’s parents were everything to him, never treating him wrong in the short amount of time Bruce spent with them and that Rachel had had a big impact on his life.

She laid a hand over his hunched over back, rubbing it slowly as he placed roses upon the tombstones. He then stood up sighing. Selina bent down placing her own roses down. Bruce looked to her as she got back up. It’s been a routine to visit every once in a while mostly every month. She knew that his parents meant more to him than her parents had to her and at times she had wished to know the two people who didn’t get a chance to rise their child completely. A chance to meet the people who gave her the only man that could understand her, love her, and not leave her.

She smiled to Bruce coming to his side once more wrapping an arm around him. He smiled down at her, grateful to have someone by his side. He then kissed her forehead.

 _It’s the people close to your heart that shape you into what you are and what you fight for_. Selina wished she could truly say the same about her parents but truthfully her sister was the one that drove her to try make a better life for them both. Selina was only glad that once her sister left her, she had a few friends she could count on for driving her on, like Zatanna, but now it was the three boys who always had smiles, it the grumpy old man that walked beside her, and the growing chubby baby girl that had that cutest face who drove her into being someone they could count on.

* * *

 

Dick was in the Tumbler waiting. Blake was on the floor bleeding. Selina was staring at the face of a beast.

_Selina was throwing punches against the sand bag. She was tired of looking at the screen, tired of sitting around and not getting anywhere with the case of the reptile and not finding any clue with any of the random murders. She had the communication link in her ear as she furiously punched until she heard Blake speak._

_“Nightwing to Cat.”_

_She stopped what she was doing moving to the computers, finding his location, “What’s up Boy Wonder?”_

_“I found our crocodile friend.”_

_“Hahaha don’t make any sudden movements.” She joked making a reference to dinosaurs._

_“Better get here quick, I’m jumping in.”_

_Her eyes widened, not sure if the kid was actually serious. They didn’t know what they were dealing with and Selina didn’t like the idea of a hard-headed idiotic kid fighting a half human, half crocodile. “Damn it Nightwing don’t!... Nightwing? Nightwing?.... Damn it kid!”_

_She quickly made her way to get her suit._

 

She blinked repeatedly. She hadn’t known what she was to expect the whole ride she was trying to get to Blake as fast as possible but for reason, giant scaly, menacing, seven foot maybe eight foot tall, eighty five percent crocodile and fifteen percent man creature wasn’t what she had in mind. She didn’t even notice the tail until it was whipping right towards her.

She quickly ducked down to the floor moving out of the way. She bite her lip not knowing what exactly to do but as she looked around the sort of alleyway close to the docks, she saw that the crocodile fiend was really just a robber. There was a briefcase on the ground, along with a dead, hopefully just severely injured man. _But why would a giant crocodile man thing want money?_

Selina quickly jumped out of her thoughts seeing the croc creature come towards her. She runs to the wall jumping off of it, ending up behind the giant creature. “Listen I’m not sure what your motive is, but maybe I can help.”

His only response was a roar.

He came at her slashing his large claws at her, swinging his hand that’s were twice the size of her head it seemed, and opening his mouth to try and get a bite out of her. She ducked as many hits as she could mostly avoiding the long large teeth and powerful looking jaw that would seem to cause a lot of pain. Every hit she seemed to land on the muscled creature did barley anything.

_Bane._

The only thought that ran through her head as she fought this thing with everything she had. Muscled, strong, tactical. She remembered when she had first laid eyes on the damn buff person who didn’t seem to know the feeling of pain but knew how to bring it among others. She remembered watching the fight between him and Bruce. Bruce had laid hit after hit. He had tried evading and going into the shadows, and yet nothing. No pain had been done to the man only to Bruce. Fractured skull, broken back.

She was on the floor looking up at the beast, as he got prepared smash her with his fist combined. She backfliped up, grabbed what seemed to be a torn wire, jumped over the creature and wrapped the wire around its neck. She tugged at him chocking him, but he grabbed her and swung, slamming her onto a wall. She yelled in agony.

He approached her and his red eyes only seemed to look into her soul, but thankfully they looked away from her. The only unfortunate part was that they looked away to target the kid in a red and black uniform.

_Shit!_

Her head was banging, her legs were numb, her back was aching, and she was pretty sure she was bleeding somewhere. But her pain was nothing compared to the pain she would feel if anything happened to Dick.

Her adrenaline kicked, her feet quickly bringing her to the enormous crocodile being. She jumped up dragging her sharp claws down his back. “Eyes on me croc,” She growled at him.

The man crocodile roared swinging back at her.

“Robin, get Nightwing away. Now!” Robin followed her orders ducking under the tail that swung at him. He made his way to Nightwing and helped him up.

The crocodile followed her as she walked backwards, looking at her options of how to get out if this situation safely. But before she could make a move she saw the creature look to Robin and Nightwing, quickly go towards them. The crocodile grabbed Nightwing’s foot, dragging him down, Robin falling on the floor. She heard Nightwing’s yell, but before the croc lifted him and swing him around,, she spun the pair of bolas she had, throwing it at the creature, and the bolas wrapped themselves around the creatures legs. Selina quickly jumped onto a dumpster, running across it, jumping into the air hitting the crocodile in the face with her sharp tipped heel.

As she made her way to help the crippled Nightwing up and get Robin to safety, she felt claws impale her back skin. It was a sudden shock like lighting appearing out of nowhere.

Dick looked at his adopted mother as she screamed in horrible pain. It was worse than when she scream giving birth to Helena.

It was then that Dick remembered Blake had been given a cryo goo grenade. He reached into Blake’s gadget belt, taking the grenade, throwing it at the reptilian man. It exploded on his face, the gooey substance wrapping around his scaly face. He clawed at it unable to get it off. Robin took this time to help Nightwing into the tumbler then Selina, seeing the crocodile creature seemed to have left. The GCPD should up taking the man to on the ground who had his briefcase stolen, into an ambulance. Robin had taken off his cape wrapping it around Selina, and ripped off a piece for Blake’s wounds.

“Get us to Leslie,” Selina hissed and Dick complied.

* * *

 

Selina was lying on her stomach looking at Dick as he entered the room. “Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah,” he spoke very lightly.

She reached an arm out to him and he walked towards her. “You know what you did was stupid coming out of the tumbler, right?”

“I know I just wanted-“

“But you did great, Dick.” She smiled up at him. That’s when she saw the happy silly slanted grin of his. She pushed herself up, groaning and hissing at the pain. As she finally got in a sitting position, she patted the area next to her. Dick jumped up and she wrapped her arm around him, as he leaned into her embrace. “You know Bruce is going to kill me right?”

“For what?” His crystal dark blue eyes looked up at her.

“Putting you in danger.” She sighed. “Why did you come Dick? You knew you shouldn’t have.”

He opened his mouth but hesitated to say anything. “Because… Because you always go out with Jay. Never me. I’ve been out a lot with Blake. And Bruce doesn’t do this anymore and I would love to be with him but you never take me with you.”

Selina looked down at him, biting her lip. “Didn’t know I was that special of a person to be with,” she smiled a bit seeing his small smile in return. She kissed his forehead, “You can’t tell Jay this, but I go with Jay because he’s a hothead. Two hotheads don’t work. Hardhead like me knows how to deal with him, and I know you can take care of Blake, like you did just now with the both of us.” Her hand rubbed his scalp. “Jay runs into a lot of situations without thinking, you do the same but a lot less and at times you know how to get out of it. It’s not because I don’t love you or because I want you to stay away from me, its because I can trust you to save boy wonder.” His smile was something that brighten her life every time just like Tim, Jason’s, Helena’s and Bruce’s. “Now how is our Gotham hero?”

“He has a fractured leg, two broken ribs, and a bad scratch but not as bad as yours.”

“Mmmm,” she slid down onto the floor and hugged Dick. “What’s my diagnosis?”

“Nothing broken. Nothing fractured. And some stitches.”

“Stitches just days before fundraiser,” she sighed, “greeeaaaat.”

Dick laughed by her side as they left her room.

Her back stung with pain, and her legs felt numb but she wasn’t one to stay around waiting for things to get better.

* * *

 

“What were you thinking?” Selina just took it in, exactly the exact reaction she was expecting. Blake, Selina and Dick where all sitting down like they were three kids who just got caught breaking a window with a baseball. Bruce was pacing back and forth, anger cleary showing with his nostrils flare.

“Bruce its my fault,” Blake sighed taking the blame.

As much as Selina wanted him to take in the blame she shook her head. “It’s both of ours. We didn’t know what we were getting ourselves into, and because of that we almost got killed. And Dick was only there because I felt bad. I always bring Jay and not him and I wasn’t thinking of the situation. But if it wasn’t for him, I’m pretty sure you would have lost the both of us.” Selina stood up, offering Blake a hand, as well as Dick. “Just be happy we are still alive Bruce,” she spoke angrily.

Bruce huffed, “I am.”

“Then act like it. Mistakes were made. And will be taken into account for the next encounter. Im done for the night.” Selina had her arms around Dick, as the three walked to the elevator, Bruce followed after a little while.

Bruce followed Selina and Dick to Dick’s room. He watched her check in on Tim and Jason. He watched her as she hugged the eldest boy. He watched her as she checked on the peaceful sleeping baby. He couldn’t help but feel the warmth inside of him as he watched the once isolated woman be such a mother watching over child she had only known for a little over a year and had gotten so attached to them.

Bruce closed the door behind him looking at her. “I don’t want to sleep with you angry at me.”

“Neither do I.” She spoke as she left to the bathroom closing the door.

Bruce sighed, moving towards the large cleaning room. “Selina.” She was on the counter, shirtless with only a bra on and her bandages underneath. She was unwrapping the bandages that completely covered the area just underneath her torso. “What are you doing?”

She looked up from what she was doing. “I wanted to see it.” She continued, “And I need to change this bloody thing. I’m not going to bed with it soaked like this.”

He’d known what he was going to see when he agreed to allow her out, not that she need permission but he was highly against it. But she had told him if he wasn’t, then she was to watch over the three boys. He only just wished this was the one thing they could avoid. Seeing the scars that stayed on their bodies.

He went up towards her, before touching her to help he looked to her, to ask for permission since she wasn’t the happiest person with him. She just sighed and looked to the mirror to look at the reveal. He gently got rid of it, and she hissed at the sight. “Damn it. Looks like I’ll need a new dress,” she added “and a new suit,” her tone was playful and he only smiled at the joke meant to break the awkward tension. “I’m serious. I need a new dress to cover this up for the fundraiser.” He looked to her back. Three large claw marks that were partially stitched up. He got the alcohol and gauze cleaning and up the wound some more and then wrapping it once more. “Thanks.” She jumped down from the counter but he caught her wrist and turned her around holding her close.

“Selina,” he murmured the next part, “I’m sorry.”

She laughed, “What was that handsome?”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I just don’t like the thought of losing you.” He looked down at her eyes and she smiled.

“Bruce, you’ll never lose me. I think by now you should know we are both too stubborn to die. I almost lost you when Thomas Elliot was fixing something in your damaged head of yours. And clearly Bane didn’t succeed with breaking your back, which thankfully is now healed do to Zatanna’s friend, Shondra Kinsolving. Although she did to have a thing for you,” she narrowed her eyes at him.

He took hold of her hips and placed his forehead on hers, “You know don’t have to take the fault for Blake’s mistakes.”

“I wasn’t. It was partially my fault and as much as he may be a pain in the ass you shouldn’t be hard on him. I can because, well, I’m me,” she kissed his chin.

“Maybe I should just go back to being _him_.”

“No, Bruce. Gotham needs you as you. You have to show them as a savior as Bruce first if you want them to see a symbol, a being of hope. Your parents should that. If people see us supporting _him_ and Blake and see you helping as you then hopefully they can come to terms of helping Gotham turn for the better. If you want to be _him_ , you first have to find you’re place as you. Alfred told me what _he_ did. You have to be both to save this city. But before I can let you be sucked up into that again, I want you to be Bruce Wayne for the city first. That’s how you’ll start your legacy. It won’t just be the bat.”

He kissed her forehead, then kissed her lips. “I love you.” He lifted her up by her hips, continuing to kiss her lips.

She wrapped herself him. “I know.” She kissed back. “But, I don’t think my back is ready for what your thinking.”

He chuckled, “I’ll be gentle,” he growled. He placed her on the bed, crawling over her.

“Didn’t know that word was in your dictionary,” she laughed.

* * *

 

The loud chatter. The loud laughs. The bright faces and the down sadden ones. The jumpy kids and the aggressive ones punching things and others. The books on the floor or being chucked onto the floor. The shiny clean lockers and floors. The overly happy teachers. The grumpy ones. And the sarcastic funny ones. The itching dress wear he was forced to wear.

He never went to school, but for the past year as he passed through the halls, those were the thoughts that he observed and could only describe school being.

He would get along with everyone, well mostly everyone. He truly only had Barbara to thank for being his first friend. And truthfully he wouldn’t care if she was his only. She was beautiful! Red hair, ivory skin, blue eyes. A rarity of her own. He’d never seen a girl like her.

“Hey Barbara!” He happily spoke, grinning.

“Hey Dick,” she closed her locker and smiled down at him. she then yawned.

“Up all night doing homework?”

She blinked as though she was lying and then shrugged, “yeah.”

“I won’t tell your day if you weren’t,” he smirked.

She brightened up, laughing, “I would hope not. But I was doing homework late. After I may have sneaked out of my room to hang out with my friends.”

“Where’d you go?”

“We went to some park and saw a movie.” He could tell she was lying. “What did you do yesterday?”

“Fought a monster.” Dick smirked, telling the truth but knew she was thinking that he fought one on a video game. He could only imagine what her reaction would be if he told her he was Robin. Would she like him more or would she reject him?

“Hey Dick!” He felt the elbow hit from his brother. “We’re late for math.”

“Crap. Bye Barbara!”

“See you two later.” She smiled, her sweet innocent smile.

Jason looked to his brother with a smug smile, “getting closer to the Gordon are we now?”

“She’s older than me. She will probably only think of me like a friend or brother.”

“So do something to get out of that… zone.”

Dick gave his brother a look, “says the kid who can’t make a single friend and enemies only in this school.”

“Not my fault all these guys are all rich pricks.” It were times like these that Jason still whished he was in Spain with his friends. He wished his best friend was still alive.

* * *

 

She was lying on her stomach, having her arms under her head on the pillow, and her head was facing toward the other figure on the overly sized bed. She flickered her eyes open, seeing Bruce sitting upright with a laptop on some sort of surface. She smiled and moved a hand onto his thigh, while she turned around to be on her side.

“Hey,” He spoke happily.

As she looked up to him she squinted from the shining sun that was placed upon him like he was some sort of god. She laughed to herself but spoke, “hey.”

“How’s your back?”

“eh, not too bad,” she yawned. “What time is it?”

“Eleven. Don’t worry the boys are at school and Helena right down here playing on her mat.”

“So its just the two of us? Well three of us?”

“Mmmmhumph,” he hummed and nodded. “Took a day off of work. Thought you could use some help with Helena since your back is killing you.”

Selina got up, closing his laptop, taking a hold of his chin and kissed him, “ever the sweetheart.”

“When I want to be,” he smirked.

She laughed, “sure. Bring Helena up.” He reached down grabbing Helena who blinked and then put her hand in her mouth. “Hey baby girl,” she took Helena into her arms. The growing baby reached out to her mother and made squeaking sounds. “Didn’t have an important meeting today?”

Bruce looked at her an smiled, “the more important meeting is in two days.”

“Why?”

“Possible partnership with Palmer Tech.”

Selina hummed. “Wish you kept the boys at home to but if you’re staying home for the day,” she kissed him, “why don’t you help me with wedding details, and getting a dress for Friday’s fundraiser?”

“I think Blake may be downstairs needing my help,” Bruce got off the bed, walking away.

“I'm sure the boy with a fracture and broken bones is downstairs. Say what you want Brucie but the wedding in two months was your idea!”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine with all the details.”

“Maybe I won’t marry you then,” she shrugged, “maybe ill find out who the green archer is and marry him!” She threw a pillow at him, which he caught and he gave her a look. She winked.


	5. Chapter 5

Gotham seemed quiet from far way. It seemed peaceful from the manor. It was dark, yet the night seemed so calm. There were very few stars in the sky in the dark night sky but the weather was warm outside with a slight breeze.

Selina leaned on the railings of the outside walkway that connected to the mansion. She looked to the city that was so far beyond compared to where the mansion was. It was as if she had some sort of super vision that she could see Bruce and Dick jump across building from building in the sleepless criminal ridden city.

_“Bruce what are you doing?” She looked to her husband to be as he dressed himself in his Kevlar suit._

_He looked to her and sighed, “you’re in pain and Blake has fractured bones. I can’t just stand by while people get hurt.” She didn’t respond. She knew his feelings about the city and she knew one day he would get back into the suit, she just didn’t see him getting in that suit so soon after she just said that he had to find Bruce Wayne before the batman.  She loved the suit and yet she hated it at the same time. “It’s only going to be for a few nights,” he tried to reassure her._

_“I can’t stop you Bruce. Even if I said don’t go, you would.”_

_“Would you say it?”_

_“No, I wouldn’t because I know how much you love his city and how much you’d fight for it, just like you would for the boys and Helena.”_

_“And you.”_

_She gave him a second of a smile, “be careful bats.” He smiled at the simple nickname and kissed her lips gently. As soon as Bruce left in the tumbler she looked to the kid who was behind in the shadows. “stay close to him Dick and watch his back.”_

_“No problem Selina!” His slanted grin was plastered on his face as he hugged her and left on the motorcycle._

“You worry too much.” She heard a younger boy speak behind her.

“I have my right to worry in this world, Jay.” She spoke not looking back at him but continued to look out into the city, “You may have faced things that no kid should but I live your life with worse things that happened. No one saved me expect Bruce.” She sighed and continued, “I put Bruce on a death sentence before and I’m not even sure as to why the hell I brought him back with you guys. This city only contains death and suffering, and every night I fear that ill hold one of your bodies… in my arms.” She looked down into the dark abyss of shadows that confined the manor. “I want you to be strong and face fears but harm yourselves in the process. We only came back for Blake to be out there, and now I’m sending you and Dick into the lion’s den along with Bruce.” She gave him a side glace.

Jason looked to the city as he came by her side, “ _He_ was trained by masters around the world. Dick and I were trained by the Bat and the Cat. I think we’ll be fine,” he looked to her giving her a smile full of overconfidence. She smirked down at him, pulling him into a tight half hug. “uhh Selina,” he struggled in her embrace, “I can’t breathe,” he choked out.

She laughed, “You could get out of this hold if you tried,” she mocked him, then circled her other arm around him and held him loosely to her, “just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes I promise,” he said rolling his eyes and she knew he did as they looked to the brightly lit city in the night, with a bat in the clouds.

* * *

 

The woman shook in fear looking at the face of a legend that hasn’t been seen for years.

“You’re safe now.” The demon bat growled at her, but somehow she felt safe.

Batman looked to Robin motioning him to move to the tumbler.

As they got inside the dark makeshift tank vehicle, Robin looked to Batman as he drove the tumbler. Bruce seemed to be much more quite and brooder than usually. He seemed to have a much rougher edge to his personality and he wasn’t sure how much he seemed to feel about the change. All Dick knew was that he finally was fighting alongside Bruce, Batman.

“Hey what’s that?” Robin looked to the rooftops where he saw shadow figure running. It d=seemed to be a slim female figure, like Selina. “Is that Selina?”

Robin saw Batman look up, then as she seemed to turn to the left were they couldn’t see her, Batman turned the vehicle towards the figure. They followed a good distance behind, then left the tumbler in an alleyway and followed on foot.

The person seemed to know her way around as she elegantly and flawlessly jumped, flipped, and landed perfectly. But as they got closer Dick saw that is wasn’t Selina wanting a thrill but some other female, who was fond of capes and cowls. She was truly magnificent. They followed her to a parkway where a woman was being harassed by three men. They grinned and laughed as they circled her like she was their meal.

The bat girl jumped in pouncing on one of the men, using her momentum from him to kick the next in the face. She landed on the floor and got into a fighting position. This one man seemed to have skills as he went toe to toe with the wanna be hero, but as she continued to fight the man the other two got up and Robin wasn’t about to let her get hurt. He punched the dude in the face, swiped his leg behind the man’s, making him fall onto the hard ground. Robin whacked the man with his staff knocking him out. As he stood up he looked to Batman standing over the other man’s knocked out body while the masked girl helped the girl up.

“You’re.... you’re actually him. I knew you didn’t die.” She was excited but then she became serious, “I had it under control.”

“You lack skill.” Batman growled. “Go home. You’re putting yourself in danger.”

The girl dressed in a purple, yellow and black suit with Bruce’s batman insignia narrowed her eyes. “I know what I’m doing.”

“You don’t. Go home.” Batman turned away, while Robin looked at the bat girl awhile longer. “Robin lets go.”

Robin couldn’t help but think that this dressed up wanna be was someone he knew. As Robin went away from the girl, he could hear the under breath grumbling.  

As Robin got into the Tumbler he saw Batman fumble with some controls seeing a map, and a red dot blinking on it. “What’s wrong?”

“A break in at Wayne Labs.” He growled out.

As they appeared to the building Batman and Robin went onto the roof, seeking into the building from the top windows. Their feet hit the ground as lightly as possible with the help of their capes. Batman looked around searching for bodies but nothing was present. He made his way down to the ground floor where containers where while Robin stayed up looking for any clues or evidence of anything upstairs.

Batman saw the signs of struggle or a fight with scruff marks on the floor.

“Hey Batman.” Robin spoke up and dark knight looked at his ward. He grappled up and came next to Robin. “Looks like some kind of acid,” Robin spoke as they looked at the circle made in glass window.

“Concentrated acid.” Batman then walked through the hole and looked up at an arrow in the building with a wire attached to the building across. Batman broke the wire and grabbed the arrow seeing it in the light shining green.

“What’s the _Green Arrow_ doing in Gotham?” Robin spoke.

Batman grunted with displeasure, but just as he as he was about to speak he saw his sidekick faint down onto the metal walkway, “Robin!” As he held Robin close he could feel a raging pain his head pounding.

He rushed to the clinic, worried for his son. He wasn’t sure what had happened, he only knew he was a fool to allow Dick to follow him. He watched the chest of Dick rise and fall slowly but normally.

“He’s fine Bruce,” Leslie spoke to him. “He just needs rest and he may face some side effects of throwing up or headaches. I’m not entirely sure what is in his system but it’s not harming him now.”

Bruce nodded but he was wondering as to why all the sudden something like this was happening. And what did the green arrow have to do with this?

“Take him home, and,” Leslie smirked as she looked down at the young boy, “say on doctors orders to stay home for tomorrow. I’m sure he’ll be happy about that.”

Bruce looked to her, giving her a shadow of a smirk, “the other two won’t be two pleased with that.” Leslie laughed as Bruce picked up Dick, making him lean against his chest. As he made way to the tumbler Dick began to groan, scrunching his face, “rest Robin,” was the only response Bruce gave his son.

* * *

 

He saw her sleeping in Tim’s room. The baby monitor and her laptop with a police scanner were on the bedside table, the dim light of a nightlight in the corner illumining the big room.

“ _I don’t like the dark.” Tim said as both Selina and Bruce where in the room bidding him good night._

 _Selina sat on the bed placing a hand on his small foot. “That’s fine,” she smiled at him. As Bruce and her left the room, closing the door she looked to Bruce. “Figures one kid wouldn’t embrace the darkness like we do. One day he’ll learn to enjoy it. I just hope it not because he’s_ robin _by the time,” the word came out rougher and more disliked than she intended._

Tim had Selina’s arms wrapped around him as they slept under the light sheet. Isis jumped off the foot of the bed and rubbed up against Bruce. Bruce smiled picking up the black cat and petting her, hearing the clamming purr erupt from her. As he reached to take the baby monitor he saw Selina shift and look to him with her tired eyes.

“Back so soon?” She smirked and Bruce only had a smile. She looked at the time which just ticked to five in the morning, then she looked to Tim, sliding her arm slowly under him trying not to wake him getting her arm back. She sat up, yawned, looked to her laptop, closing it and taking it with her as both she and Bruce left Tim sleeping peacefully.  “Where’s Dick?”

 **“** Asleep.”

“You both okay?”

Bruce looked to her, massaging his head. “You shouldn’t have had Dick follow me.”

“I’m sorry that maybe you could’ve used some back up, but I was just worried about you getting back out there again. What happened?” She stopped him in the middle of the hall, worry showing on her face, and he hated it. He never wanted Selina to feel scared or worried about anything.

“I don’t need backup, but if no one watches over the city lives are loss Selina.”

Selina went in front of him crossing her arms, narrowing her brows not pleased that he avoided her question, “What happened?”

“I’m not sure. One moment he was fine, the next he fainted. I’m running test on his blood. We should have answers by morning. For now Leslie told me to keep him on bed rest.”

Selina looked to Dick’s door wanting to check on him, instead she looked back at Bruce trusting his word, giving Dick the chance to sleep peacefully. “You know Dick and bed rest don’t exactly go together.” Her voice gave the feel of playful joking she was implying.

“Selina you don’t have to worry. Everything will be fine. Dick is fine.”

Selina sighed, turning her back to him leaving to their room, “Easier said than done,” she spoke not turning back to him.

He followed her suit, getting in bed with her even though she wasn’t facing him. “Selina,” he sighed.

She turned around, with a rough body motion, giving the impression she wasn’t happy at all. “I always feel like it’s stupid that we are connected to this horrible city in such a way that we wouldn’t leave it, that we continue to do everything for her, only for her to bring worse dangers.” She looked into his eyes in the dark room illuminated by the moon and he could see pain in them, the pain he knew before of loss.

He puffed out a breath, looking to her knowing the feeling. Instead of words he opted to show some kind of comfort of reaching out to her, and rubbing her arm.

“You know, I usually wouldn’t worry for a guy who has muscle on top of muscle and is a brilliant hard head,” she smirked, “but then again I never loved one.” Bruce smiled moving closer to her as well as pulling her close. He kissed her lips gently while pulling strands of hair away from her face. But as much as he was enjoying the moment she pulled back and grinned at him through the dimly lit room.

“What?”

“Barry Allen. Oliver Queen. Clark Kent.”

He narrowed his eyebrows completely confused as to what she was saying or why those names were brought up.

“What? Didn’t think I could break your encryption. I am a thief with plenty of skills,” she grinned up at him as two of her fingers walked crossed his chest.

He chuckled, “I never doubted you. But what exactly do you plan to do with that information?”

She laughed, “wouldn’t you want to know,” her voice was devilish and mischievous. “Although since I know that the Green Arrow is Ollie-“

“Ollie? You know Oliver Queen?” Bruce questioned, shocked.

Selina smirked, “I may have stolen from him,” she shrugged, then mumbled the next part, “and may have had a relationship with him.”

“You dated Oliver Queen? You clearly love to start relationships by stealing from billionaires.”

“Well at least he didn’t shoot an arrow at me then. Probably would now.” He huffed in response. “Don’t worry darling we didn’t last long. Plus you can’t be too upset, you’re the one with me in your bed right now,” she seductively spoke as her hands moved across his body roaming from his arm to the waistband of his sleeping pants . He smiled, holding her closer once more, sharing the same breath. She lightly gazed his chest, feeling the bumps and ridges of his scars. “But I’m curious, really.”

“About what?” his curiosity sparked wondering what she was thinking about.

“About what it’s like to be _with_ the Flash,” Bruce glared at her getting her meaning, she only laughed. Bruce immediately  turned around not wanting to question it at all, but she continued as she hugged him from behind with her speaking next to his ear.

* * *

 

 “Morning Lucius,” Bruce spoke as he entered his friends office.

“Morning Bru-“ Lucius looked at the young Gotham Prince holding a baby carrier and bag. Lucius got up and smiled walking up to the baby. “Morning miss Helena.” He grinned more as Helena yawned and looked up at him. “She sure has gotten big since the last time I saw her,” he tickled her stomach and Helena reacted making sounds that were cute.

Bruce looked down at his daughter and chuckled, “I know, she doesn’t stop growing.”

Lucius laughed, “enjoy them small while they last. And that’s with the boys two. They will be teens soon and those are the worse.” Bruce smiled truthfully, “So why is miss Helena here today?”

“Thought I may take Helena with me to work for a change and give Selina a break. Plus Helena may have driven her mother insane over the night. ” Bruce placed the carrier down and picked her up, kissing her cheek as she reached to grab his bottom lip.

Luscious smiled at the two, then looked to his watch, “Better not keep Ms. Smoak of Palmer Tech waiting mister Wayne.”

Bruce distracted by the baby, grunted, kissed her palm and placed her back in the carrier, handing her a toy that was tiger to keep her distracted since she begun to nimble on the toys ear. Bruce took the bag, swinging it onto his shoulder, then walking out of the office to the board room.

As he got to the glass door he saw a blonde sitting comfortably on one of the chairs. She dressed in a nice light blue dress with highs that were at least three inches. The rest of the board members waited along seeming to get along with the guest. Bruce opened the door and blonde turned around, a smile on her face.

“Good Morning mister Wayne, well actually its afternoon, good after noon,” she extended her hand, “I’m Felicity Smoak, you can just call me Felicity.” Her blue eyes showed her nervousness around him and Bruce smiled. She then realized that he was carrying a baby with his right hand while his left hand was free and then switched her hand, Bruce quirked his brow and chuckled inside, taking the gesture.

“Nice to meet you Felicity. Sorry but my fiancé forced me to take our daughter to work and well I wasn’t going to argue since she does take care of her every day bringing her to work or not.”

Felicity grinned, “not a problem!” She looked to Helena who was playing with her toy. Felicity tapped her one hand with her other, “can i-“ she pointed down at Helena, and Bruce laughed lowly, nodding, Felicity jumped inside, “I just love babies. They are so cute and one of my friends had one not too long ago and she is just the cutest.” Felicity crouched down looking at the hazel eyed baby, “What’s her name?”

“Helena.”

“Well she is absolutely adorable,” she waved to Helena and then got back up, pulling down her dress, smiling with her bubbly personality, “alright shall we?”

Lucius came up and spoke to Brue, “I’ll take Helena.”

The billionaire looked to the older man and smiled, “Thank you.” Lucius took the carrier and bag from his hand bringing her to the table, rocking her.

* * *

 

“How’d the meeting go?” Selina asked as she stole one of Dick’s fries and dipped it in her milkshake. Dick gave her an evil glare as she smiled while chewing, he guarded his fries putting his arm up as a wall and head close to the plate. Bruce looked at her still never getting the concept of fries and milkshakes.

“It was fine. She loved this little one,” Bruce spoke as he slowly rocked the baby carrier containing a sleeping Helena.

Selina looked over Bruce and smiled, happy that Helena was sleeping peacefully and could only hope that she was going to be like that later in the night. He then continued,  “She was hesitate at first to be partners in her company but I told her that her accomplishments in Palmer Tech aren’t getting enough funding with her board and with Wayne Tech by her side she will get more, as well as the whole company due to the falling out of Queen Industries and what happened.” She nodded, smiling at him until she wanted another fry so she looked to Dick. “I’ve also invited her to dinner and the fundraiser gala, with Oliver,” he barely spoke the word.

Selina, not really focusing, was fighting with Dick trying to get his fries, but he blocked her off, so she tickled his side knowing he’d try to get her away giving her the perfect chance to take a hand full for herself. She stuck out her tongue, then focused back on Bruce enjoying her concoction, “So Miss Smoak got a good deal then? How was she?”

Bruce knew what she was implying and smirked. “Smart, pretty, bubbly-“

“You’re hurting me Wayne, I didn’t know you liked that type,” she spoke in a mocking tone, having her hand just graze where the pearl necklace was.

Bruce moved in closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and whispering in her ear, “more into the dangerous, sexy, smart, risky, pain in the ass ones.”

Selina smirked and whispered back, “Was that last one an innuendo?” Bruce choked up his drink and Selina couldn’t help but laugh as Tim, Jason and Dick looked to the couple wondering what just happened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoying this chapter. I was more so having fun with laughs, so I know this is basically a filler chapter but I'm going to play with Oliver's and Felicity's character, promise you they wont really have a bigger part because I don't want them to, I know not everyone likes them. Furthermore, I'm going to try and have a more Dick and Jason chapter since I've mostly focused on Selina and Bruce. So hoped you enjoy, comment and kudo please. :)


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m not finding anything on Vertigo,” Felicity spoke as she continued to type along on the keyboard of her computer.

“For a drug dealer he sure knows how to keep his tracks clean,” Thea spoke. “Why did we follow him to Gotham again? As I recall Gotham has its own ‘heroes’.”

“Because Vertigo is our problem,” Oliver spoke looking to his little sister. “Gotham has enough problems on its hands. Plus I think we deserve some time away from our city.”

“To an even worse city?” Thea growled out giving her brother a glance then gave an eye roll as they unpacked their belongings in the hotel room.

“Yes,” Oliver glared at Thea giving her a loud sighed.

 _“_ The city was almost _nuked._ They dealt with Ra’s and his mercenaries not once but twice, with hundreds dying. All of their insane criminals were released, _twice_. Many still roam around since last year. And some crazed ass clown pretty much was the tipping point to this city.” Thea gave him a knowing look, crossing her arms. She then sighed, “You do realize though we don’t know this city, which allows Vertigo to hide even better, right.”

Oliver gave his little sister a look, “I realize, which is why we are going to see a woman who knows Gotham better than anyone.”

“Who and how exactly do you know this woman?” Felicity gave him a look.

Thea smiled at Felicity reaction.

* * *

 

Bruce looked to Selina as she was curled up just like her black cat that slept in a ball like form on a pillow on the small couch that was near by the glass doors that opened to a balcony. He watched her breathe slowly, peacefully. He would do this every day it was his turn to had to take care of Helena when she woke up in the morning. The two of them gave him a more peaceful thought and state of mind thinking he actually had child and a soon to be wife.

He had always wondered over the past year, of what his parents would have thought of Selina. He thought about how his father and mother would have laughed at him picking the woman that was almost exactly him, with his stubborn hard headedness and his hard persona to get past, but at the same time be such a beautiful intelligent woman.

Bruce had always hated his long running thoughts for he would think of a world with his parents and how they would meet everyone else, but the only factor was that if they had lived, he wouldn’t have this second family. He would have never meet Selina if it wasn’t for his parent’s death inspiring him to become something to save the city. He would have never met Dick, who gave him a light in a dark tunnel after the repercussions of Bane, which he thought he was stupid to even jump out of the Bat for since he believed he had nothing to go to. He hated how if it wasn’t for his parents death this brighter world, with the dark brown haired woman, three blue eyed crazy boys and one new born daughter would have never come to exist. Selina would have never seen him in this persona but another that she would probably would have never met or like for that matter.

“I can hear your hamster wheels running and it’s driving me insane,” she turned her body around to face him and gave him a morning tired smile. “What were you thinking about this time?”

Bruce smiled down at her, “you,” he moved a strand of hair from her face.

Selina rolled her eyes, “Ahuh. I’m curious really,” she gave him a sly smile, “what exactly is it about me that you are always thinking about?”

Bruce gave her a small smirk, knowing what she was thinking and he had to admit he did come to think about her and those certain times. “Everything about you and everything you’ve changed about my life.”

Selina rolled her eyes but in truth she was smiling, feeling a sense of warmth and happiness crowd over her. She always had such an odd feeling when someone told her something she had done that changed them. She never cared and never wanted to, but with Bruce he made her realize what she had done. What she had the power to change. With Bruce, he made her blush like a school girl and be proud of what she had done.

“What are you thinking about now?”

Selina smirked, “wouldn’t you like to know?” She quickly escaped from his grasp and ran to the closet to change.

As she got out, dressing in black yoga leggings and a light blue tight shirt she saw Bruce doing his morning pushups. She quickly looked at the time seeing as it was six thirty in the morning, enough time for her to run and come back to drive the boys to school.

She quickly went to the bathroom, to brush her teeth as Bruce made his way to the shower, but not before torturing her as he kissed her neck and held her close as she rinsed her face. As soon as she finished she twisted around, giving him a sly smile and hooded eyes, kissing his mouth and holding his head close. He placed her over the countertop. As he moved his mouth south, she laughed as she bite his lip. “Listen handsome.” She paused enjoying the pleasure, “Bruce,” groaned out with a smile, “I’ve got to run and you got to get ready for work.”

He quickly growled out, “I can be late, and you don’t _have_ run.”

She laughed as she pulled back biting her bottom lip, like he loved, and played with the short hairs at the back of his neck. “If you let me go now, I promise…. something tonight.”

He chuckled, “something?”

Selina simply slipped from his grasp, as he looked at her as she shrugged, “yup, something.” She looked around her shoulder to see a hungry glare and she only smirked back at him as his growled out something and walked to the shower.

She quickly made her way through the hall of children checking in on them, seeing them all asleep, and called Ace. He lifted his head from the floor of Tim’s room, knowing the schedule he stretched and quickly walked his way to Selina with his tags jingling.

Selina attached the leash and left the house.

* * *

 

“Have you told Selina?” Blake questioned as he looked to all the faces of the women.

“No. I don’t know whose going after her, and knowing her-“

“She doesn’t like secrets Bruce,” Jason popped in the conversation. “Why is someone after Selina?”

Bruce sighed, “I’m not sure Jason. They are probably targeting her to get to me.”

“What if they know your Batman?” Blake questioned. “All these kidnappings and murders happened once you both came back.”

“They want me to know to drag me out.” Bruce held his head, aggravated. “Blake check the locations, where he left them, see if there is any medical place nearby. Check all the addresses for anyone who has a medical license.”

“Bruce,” Jason spoke looking at his now father figure, “Whose with Selina now?”

“I have a tracker on her. She runs in the same area or within the radius of the same area.”

Blake pitched in, “Plus, Zatanna has someone always watching her whenever she’s out of the house alone.”

Jason shook his head, “She’s going to kick your ass once she finds out.”

Bruce glared at the younger boy.

* * *

 

Dick looked at his younger sister sleeping peacefully as he ate his cereal. He remembered when he was only in a family of three, when it was just his parents and him. He remembered asking his mother for a sibling, she just smiled and laughed, saying ‘one day’. And as much as he wanted a younger sibling, especially a sister, he loved having his parents to himself, loved experiencing everything around the world with his parents and the rest of the circus. He always considered the rest of the circus like family but he was always the youngest. But as he looked to his baby sister, he couldn’t help but smile at how he was given something he always wanted. He did feel the grief of how his real parents were taken away from him but to know he was given a family who cared about him as well, who didn’t treat him as some child that they took in because he had no one. He was glad that he had Bruce and Selina and Jason and Tim and Helena as well as Zatanna and Blake.

“Hey Dick,” Selina spoke entering the kitchen, while Ace rushed to his water bowl.

“Hey Selina.”

She looked to him as he spoke in a monotone voice that doesn’t sound like him usually. “Feeling better?”

Dick entered a spoonful of cornflakes and bananas in his mouth with a hummed as a response.

She took an apple and glass of water with her towards the counter, “Alright Baby Bird what’s up?” She leaned on the counter.

“Nothing I’m fine.” He avoided eye contact with her.

“Ahuh.” She took a sip of water, “is it about last night?” he didn’t answer. “Dick.”

He remembered all the boys who practiced forever at the circus just to prove they can up hold what their mentor did. He felt like right now he lacked that. “I failed him Selina. I’m weak.”

Selina narrowed her eyebrows. “weak? Dick-“

“I was taken out by some headache. One night Selina, one night to prove from his own eyes that I’m worthy of being Robin, of being next to him to fight crime.”

“Dick any other preteen can say that, but you can’t, you’re not like other kids. You’re going out at night saving people. Don’t you dare say you’re weak because something that has never happened that you weren’t expecting caused you to go down.”

“But I should always be expecting the unexpected! I should be stronger than to let something stupid like that take me down. I blacked out! What if he needed me! What if he only sees me as a liability now!”

Selina reached for his head making sure he was facing her. “Dick he felt the same thing you felt. We are all liabilities in this world to each other, everyone is a liability to everyone, but we live life that way. We all choose this path, and we know the risks. But you are a strong boy, and you will only get stronger as time gets by. That won’t be your last time with Bruce.”

“Promise?” He gave her a curious, hopeful look.

Selina gave him a smirk, “promise. Now, you up for some sparring?”

She saw a smirk on his face, “every time.”

  As she pickled up Helena she questioned, "Where are the other three?”

“Bruce left with them about ten minutes ago, your late on the usual schedule,” he gave her a look and she looked to the clock seeing it was already eight twenty, then she looked back down at him before smiling and then ruffling up his hair. He laughed as he fought her to stop, then he made the move to run but she pulled him in her embrace.

“Don’t ever let small things get you down Dick. Always know that there’s room for improvement. Conquer what you didn’t before.”

“Alright fortune cookie,” he teased, as he looked at her.

She smiled graciously at him, “I’m still getting used to being a mom alright. Fortune cookies are great lessons for you dramatic preteens.”

Dick laughed, “Just wait till Jay and are actual teens. Then Tim. Then Helena!”

He knew she was about to say something witty but the doorbell rang before she could. She looked toward the way the front door was.

“I got it.” Blake spoke as he walked pass the entrance of the kitchen.

“Where did he come from?” Selina questioned as she now looked to where Blake had just passed.

“He’s been downstairs. He came around seven fifteen-ish.”

“So now he’s entering when I’m not here.” Selina spoke, “Guess I really scared him out from our last sparring.”

Before Dick could question her, Blake arrived back at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Who was it?” Selina questioned.

“Three people looking for you.”

“Unless one is blonde and there is male around Bruce’s age, I’m not interested.”

“Two are blonde, both being pretty young compared to Bruce, the other just a brunette girl. Go by the names of Oliver and Thea Queen and Felicity Smoak.”

“Why the hell are they looking for me?” Selina thought back to it and how she stole an item from Oliver, and then looked at Blake who gave her a knowing glare that spoke levels of ‘knowing you, I can think of a reason’. “Scratch that, why now?” She let go of Dick, giving him one last ruffle on his mop like head, then pointed to Helena, telling them to watch over her. Afterwards she headed to the door, opening it and seeing the three crowd the entrance. “And who do I owe the pleasure of sending the Green Arrow to me?” She gave him a wicked as she saw the surprise face slip under his mask. “Oh darling please, it’s not that hard.” She leaned up on the doorframe, giving Felicity a quick scan, she’d admit she was pretty but not Bruce’s type, giving her less to worry about having to compete with some intelligent, business woman. “Felicity Smoak, I presume,” she extended her hand to the blonde petit girl, and she saw the nervousness she tried to hide as she came forward, Selina couldn’t help but give her a slight wicked grin towards her. As their shake ended she looked to Thea, “and look at you, Thea. Like the short hair,” she gave the shorter, compared to her brother, younger girl a wink before turning around and inviting them inside. “So what can I help you with Ollie?” She turned around as they entered the living room, crossing her arms.

“I need help finding a man named Vertigo. I followed him here, in Gotham, but can’t seemed to find any traces as to where he went.”

“And your hacker can’t find him?” She gave a look to Felicity, teasing her, knowing she was boiling the blondes blood. As the group didn’t answer she sighed, “that’s easy said and done? What does he do?”

“Drug dealer.”

“Really you followed a drug dealer to Gotham? You know Gotham has its own heroes?”

“As much as I trust your Nightwing and Robin, Vertigo is my problem. And he’s been working on more lately, that I’m not sure about.”

“Maybe you should keep tabs on your criminals,” she shrugged, “anyway, that’s find. At last I get something to do. I do miss my wigs and doing cons.” She paused, “actually maybe we can kill two birds with one stone.” Oliver gave her a look, but before she could say anything Dick appeared.

“I always hated that saying.” Selina smiled down at him, and rolled her eyes.

“Dick,” she smiled to the young boy, giving the look to say, ‘they can’t know your robin so don’t say anything about the situation’. She then turned towards Oliver, “Ollie, Thea, and ms. Smoak meet Dick.”

“Didn’t know you had kids,” Oliver spoke.

“Well you knew I lived here, which means you know I’m in a relationship with Bruce, which means you should know about my baby girl who Felicity met, which implies that I have at least one child. But Dick here is one of my sons. You’ll meet the rest later today,” Selina smirked. “Dick I’ll be with you in a bit,” he nodded so Selina continued. “Alright Ollie if you want my help, I’m going to need yours.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes, “what Selina?”

“Oh its nothing bad. Jonathan Crane is like our Vertigo, I’m going to bet Vertigo is the one he’s been working with. And I can’t go alone on this mission because Bruce would kill me. We do have a close connection to Nightwing, due to Batman incorporated, however he has been injured. I’m prepared to fight one not the other. I can only get Robin but he needs backup.”

“Thea and I got you covered.”

“Good, just bring a gas mask, otherwise prepare to see your worst nightmare.” Felicity gave her confused look, “he had this gas that screws with your head, making you see only what you fear. That was not a fun time to be in the East End.”

Oliver took hold of Felicity and Selina just smiled. “Alright thank you Selina.”

“No problem, but next time just call,” as soon as she spoke the word she heard a phone ring. She knew it was hers but decided to ignore it.

“SELINA! IT’S HANDSOME!” Dick yelled to the heavens, but then she knew he instantly regretted it as Helena started to cry.

Selina looked to Oliver, “I’ll see you later,” she then walked them out, as Blake came up to her side.

“Get any information,” Blake questioned as she watched the three get into the car and leave.

“Crane has been working with Vertigo. Another drug fanatic. I’m going out undercover, to find more about Vertigo, should lead us to Crane. Queen says he has my back, since you can’t,” she motions her head to his injured arm. As soon as she saw the car move away she headed inside.

Blake sighed, as they made their way to the study where Dick was with Helena. She saw him as he bounced her, hushing her, with her whimpers continuing on. Selina grabbed a new binky that she had in one of Bruce’s drawers, and gave her baby it. As soon as Helena had it, her whimpers calmed and went silent as she continued to suck on the pink nub.

Selina couldn’t help but smile at her growing baby and Dick. “Are we still sparring?” Selina smirked over his excitement. He then continued, “I can help Oliver tonight.” He said it more as a plead more than anything else.

“Dick, I go out with you tomorrow but today you should just skip out. Alright?”

Dick looked down, then nodded, “okay.”

“Listen to the fortune cookie,” she saw Dick smile at that. “Did you answer Bruce or did he leave a message?”

“Nope.”

“Alright well if it’s important he’ll call again. Let’s go boys, we got work to do.”

* * *

 

Jason really hated that Dick was home chilling and doing whatever he pleased. If only Selina came early from her run, he was sure he could have persuaded her to let him stay. But alas she didn’t and Bruce, being a little upset for some reason was not having it.

He remembered when he had gotten in trouble for the second time earlier in the school year. He sat outside chucking the ball for Ace while Isis sat next to him, in the night. He heard Selina and Bruce talking about him, talking about the situation. He heard them not yelling but be more understanding and he questioned that since he understood Selina’s side, not Bruce’s. Bruce had come not too long after they talked, sitting next to him as Ace came back. Bruce took a hold of Isis taking her place, but she didn’t mind as he gave her the attention she loved.

_“You wouldn’t understand Bruce,” Jason speaks up as he chucked the ball once more._

_“I didn’t get into fights but I wasn’t liked back then either. I only had one true friend while some were just little chats and the rest hated me, for reasons I wasn’t sure about. I get it Jay. We don’t fit in everywhere.” That was the last thing spoken between the two. The rest was silence for minutes, but it was comfortable, comforting silence._

Jason walked through the nice marbled floored halls, making his to his locker.

“Hey Jay,” Barbara spoke as she walked by and he gave her a brightened up face, but he had to admit that his face grew happier only to see a beautiful girl walking with her. He loved Barbara but more so as a sister, which helped out in Dicks case.

She had red hair and green eyes. He had to admit he had a thing for green eyes. And clearly him and his adopted brother were more alike with liking girls with red hair, however Barbara’s was more of an Irish orange. _Hers_ was more so dyed his favorite color. Jason quickly exited his trance and looked around to see if anyone saw him staring.

He needed to know her.

He walked the same way down the hall as they had and walked to his next class. Art. Selina loved it. Tim loved it. Dick was creative enough. And Bruce liked to look and buy it, nothing more. But Jason just didn’t find it his kind of thing. He more so like wood shop, but couldn’t take it since all the older kids got it instead.

He made his way in the room, went to his usual spot, and started to brood as the rest of the class made their way inside. That’s when _she_ came to _him._ _Him_. And had sat next to him.

“Hi,” she spoke. “I’m Ruby.”

“Like the gem?” _stupid. Stupid thing to say._

She smiled, giggling a little while giving the slightest of nods, “pretty much. I’m pretty sure I was named that because my farther loves anything shiny and loves the color red.”

“Its cool,” he spoke nonchalantly.

“Well I’m new and I saw that Barbara knew you so I thought maybe you’d be a good person to hang around with in this class.”

He didn’t know what to say, her sparklingly green greens where memorizing and her loose curly red hair was gorgeous. He blinked out his trance, and smiled, “do you like art?”

“It’s a good hobby every now and then,” she shrugs, giving him a smile.

He was about to speak again but then the teacher spoke, introducing Ruby to the class, then telling them that there next project was drawing someone you either a friend family member or celebrity. But first they were to practice with a person near them.

Ruby looked at him, “is it okay if I draw you?”

Jason blinked, “sure.”

She smiled, grabbing the piece of paper and pencil and began to draw him.

He wouldn’t care what he would look like on that paper he only cared about the way she was looking at him right now. And at that moment he declared art class his favorite.

As she finished, she sighed, “its not great.” And she turned it to him.

With the work that Selina could do, she was nothing compared to it. It was horrible, but he smiled, wanting to laugh, instead spoke, “better than what I could do.” He then started to draw her, with her beautiful smile, her dazzling eyes, and her beyond beautiful curly red locks.

“Oh my god, that’s so much better than me! Where did you learn to draw like that?” He truly wasn’t seeing what she was but he was starting to marvel at the fact that she liked something he did. Art class was truly going to be a wonderful time now.

* * *

 

Bruce entered the house, hearing nothing. No TV, no laughter, no crying, no yelling, no water, no pots and pans. _Nothing._ He was always worried when he entered this house hearing nothing. It was normal when it was just him and Alfred but when he knew, all three of his boys, Selina, and a newborn baby, it was a rare occurrence when everything was quiet and everyone was home except for at night, when all went to sleep. _Check the usual spots_ , he told himself.

_“Selina!...Dick!... Jason!...” he quickly ran across the corridors, to the living room, the kitchen. Then upstairs to all of their rooms. He quickly went to the study looking at the monitors for the cave. Their rooms all looked like a mess. He tried to calm himself thinking that they were boys and never cleaned their room, but Selina and him did. He remembered fixing the bed with her, then ruining it again, then fixing it again. It was then that he realized he hadn’t even seen Ace or Isis, which was more out of the blue._

_He then remembered to check their trackers, seeing that they were all here, in the manor. He questioned as to where, until he saw two figures running across the yard. He quickly made his way to the backyard seeing Selina hold her pregnant stomach as she sat on a longue chair. While Dick and Jason where playing with a soccer ball and Tim was chasing Ace, while Isis slept comfortably on the floor sunbathing._

_Selina had looked back to him smiling, “Hey Handsome.” Her face the turned to concern, “what’s the matter?”_

_Bruce blinked not realizing his face was one of worry, he then shook his head and smiled down at her. Giving her the look of ‘nothing to worry about’, before saying, “just wondering where you were.”_

_“You checked our trackers didn’t you?” He blinked and gave her a blank stare, she laughed. “You worry too much darling.”_

_“Not my fault when the boys rooms look like a struggled mess and then our room looks the same even though I remember cleaning it and fixing the bed with you in the morning. Twice.”_

_She grinned up at him. “I may have been tussling around with the boys a little bit, but also they never cleaned their beds.” He gave her a scowl but she shrugged, “they’re boys.” He made sure from that day on for each of them to fix their bed. “Now,” Selina spoke, grabbing a hold of his tie with one had, “why don’t we,” she pulled him in close, “go fix that bed again,” she gave him a chaste kiss, before trying to get up with her very pregnant stomach. He held her up willing, and kissed her again as she stood up._

Bruce went to check outside, however they weren’t there. He had checked their rooms, seeing as they were all clean he knew nothing went wrong there, as well as anywhere else since no where looked like any struggle. He then remembered to check the other living room on the second floor that they barely used, but checked their since he did find them once there. As he went to the study to check the cave only finding Blake and Ace, he went to do one last check up the attic, only then to hear voices that were outside.

That’s when he heard the laughter, the slight teasing, and the sound of everyone’s voice. He quickly made his way out of the closet going to the corridor that lead to the outside walkway, where he saw all of them eating ice cream in cups and playing what seemed to be poker, except for Dick who had Helena on his stomach, and while Isis sat on Selina’s lap.

Selina was the first to turn around and smile. As Tim registered where she was looking he grinned, leaving his ice cream and cards on the floor, and went straight to hugging his leg. Bruce immediately took him in his arms and sat next to Selina. They pecked each other’s lips, as Tim reached to his ice cream.

“Wondering when you would get home. How was work?”

“Same as usual.”

“What business, business, business, math, math, math?” Dick spoke, as Helena reached for his mouth, grabbed his lip.

Bruce looked at Dick, who only gave him a huge grin in reply, as Helena tugged on his lip.

“What are you doing?” Bruce said.

“Teaching the boys poker,” Selina smirked, Bruce sighed and gave her a glance. “What? It’s a useful skill. It also teaches them to hide their emotions from their faces.” Selina spoke as she laid her hand down as did Jason. Selina smiled, “not bad. But I win.” She spoke as she four of a kind. Jason glared moving his mouth to one side, while Selina continued to smirk his way and winked as she grabbed his chips.

* * *

“Ollie and Ms Smoak paid us a visit earlier,” Selina spoke as Bruce changed his clothes to something more casual.

“Why?” He looked as she picked a dress off on a hanger from her walk in closet room.

She turned around, as she slipped into a simple short black dress, and smiled up at him. As she pulled it up and pulled her arms through it, she again turned her back to him, pulling her hair to one side, then looking over her shoulder, letting him know to come over and zip her up. “Apparently they let one of their drug dealers go… Vertigo.” Bruce was now behind her and took hold of the zipper. “And they cant find him. I know where to.”

“Selina.” He imply growled out.

“It’s a simple undercover mission,” she knew he was about to speak as he came closer to zipping her up, “He may be working with Crane.” Bruce sighed as he finished zipping her up, and she turned around. “Bruce I’ve don’t this plenty of times. There’s no need to worry. And Ollie says he has my back.” She brought her hands down to his white button down and continued to button where he left off. “If Vertigos in Gotham and I don’t find him for Ollie-“

“Stop calling him that.”

Selina gave him a smile, knowing it was getting under his skin, that she still called him that. “If we don’t find him now Bruce, he’ll be a problem later.”

As she finished his buttons and fixed his collar, she looked up at him and saw that he was watching her. “I’ll go with you.”

“No, I’ll be fine by myself. You have to up hold some kind of persona. They know me. Don’t make them suspicious.”

Bruce looked away, “I’m not leaving you in his hands.” She raised her hand to his cheek, and turned him to her and she gave him a chaste kiss. She knew him better and knew he wasn’t going with her, but knew he would keep his word of not leaving her in Oliver’s hands. She knew she couldn’t convince him, not to do what he was going to do, they were a team, now. Something Selina never thought she would be a part of.

* * *

 

A simple dinner, Lasagna with bread and salad on the side, a dish not too fancy and not too hard to make. But this simple dinner seemed like torture. She felt jealous for not being one of the boys just playing games and watching TV in one of the living rooms, no instead she sat at the table with Bruce next to her, his hand on her thigh, as he spoke to Felicity about some CEO of companies stuff. She had toyed with Oliver when he got there but as they ate, both had fell silent. That was until both CEO’s turned their attention to Oliver and Selina.

Felicity gave Selina a smile as she questioned, “How exactly do you know Oliver?”

Selina blinked as she finished swallowing her bit, quickly cleaned her mouth with a napkin and gave the blonde a devilish smile. She then looked to Bruce seeing his curiosity as well. “Funny story really. Well for me. I was nineteen or twenty at the time, and I heard about this heirloom that was passed down for generations in the Queen family. Well someone thought it to be stolen from their ancestor, and I ever the thief, heard the person and offered to help them.” She looked to Oliver as he gave her seeming small glare, she wondered what his _Arrow_ glare was like. “Either way, all I had to do was put on a wig, wear something I wouldn’t normally wear, apply some makeup to make my face look different, so if anyone was questioned they wouldn’t find me,” she winked at Felicity. “So I went to a club where I found dear Oliver there, long shaggy hair, and an easy target. It was easy for him to take me back to his mansion. For the only son of the Queen family wanted to show his wealth,” she gave Oliver a smug look.

“We get it Selina, I was an idiot back then.”

Selina smiled, “do you remember that night?” He paused, Bruce squeezed her thigh, anger slightly showing in his eyes, anger that she could only see, and when Oliver was about to speak, she spoke instead, “we didn’t do anything,” She felt Bruce’s hand relax and she wanted to laugh, but instead she brought her hand down to his. “One little drug, one quick show to give you the impression of what two young people may do,” she winked to Oliver, “easy as taking candy from a baby. Waited, grabbed the heirloom and left.”

Felicity cocked her head, “if you disguised yourself, how does he still know you?”

Selina laughed, “That thing had a tracker,” she muttered the next part, “you damn billionaires and your trackers,” she rolled her eyes as Bruce chuckled quietly. “Anyway Oliver came to me, in Gotham, hearing about a thief and where to find her. His mother was apparently pissed that he allowed some girl to steal a priceless item. So he paid more than I thought he would for me to steal it back.”

“You played both sides,” Bruce spoke and Selina gave him a knowing smile.

“It did give me plenty of money to roll in.”

Felicity showing a tinge of her anger questioned Selina, “and what did you do with that money?”

Selina turned her head to her, “well I’m not a horrible person Ms. Smoak. I gave some of it to an orphanage and to a few of my friends, get them out of their debt with some _friends_ ,” she said the last word loosely. She then saw Felicity back up a little, blink with some show of understanding and respect.

“Is that the only thing you two know each other by?”

“Oh there is another story but that’s for another time.” She saw Oliver look to the window, seeing the dusk become night.

* * *

 

Bruce watched as Oliver and his younger sister Thea, watched the building where Selina was. He hid in the shadows in his armor on top of a gargoyle while they watched from a lower building.

Selina had a communication link to Oliver and Thea, however, they didn’t know that he hacked into that hearing them.

Selina knew. She knew where each one watched and knew where to ask to get information. The only problem she had to watch who heard. One wrong person and all hell could be set free.

She acted as the perfect bartender, cleaning dishes, handing out drinks quickly, batting her blue colored eyed contact eyes, oh how she loved this invention, and flipped her blonde hair.

She heard rumor after rumor and watched as pills, powders, and liquids were very carefully slipped from hand to hand.

Selina looked to her coworker for the night, giggling, and giving herself to anyone.

“Tell me love, what is your name?” Selina looked to a Carmel skinned man with dark hair and who seemed to be recovering from some hangover.

“Aphrodite,” easy enough name to pass with, especially with blonde hair that reached low on her back. She only thanked herself for cutting her hair just passed her shoulders since it was easier to put her hair under the wig. She spoke the name with a sweet tone, while her grinned at her.

“Well Aphrodite, goddess of beauty,” he spoke.

“And love,” she wasn’t going to add the other two, all she wanted was for him to leave and allow her to move to the right person.

“Well goddess, I know you’ve been craving a little something,” he showed her a blue pill in a small clear zip loc bag.

“And what exactly is this something,” she questioned with a raised eyebrow but still with the sweet tongue.

“Vertigo. Gives you the thrill. Gives you the pleasure. Gives you the control to let loose a little.”

“Where did it come from?”

“Who cares?”

She wished for the times of running in a costume and doing an integration in a more _fun_ way.

It was then that he placed a hand on her, but she quickly grabbed it and twisted his arm, “do not touch me,” he voice was dripping with disdain.

He laughed through his pain, “ahh so the Aphrodite has some Athena in her.”

“Trust me I have some of Medusa in me as well,” she hissed, and he backed away, gripping his arm and rubbing it as she let go of him. He walked away and she made her way through the crowd slipping through rooms. She found who she was looking for through a cracked door. She held tightly to the wall listening in, and watching the halls.

_“We need more.”_

_“I’m not going on another trip to him. It’s night.”_

_“What do you fear the blue strip in the night? Or the small bird Robin?”_

_“I heard_ he’s _back.”_

_“Oh please! Bro we are making more money then we have in months!”_

_“Do you know what’s there?”_

_“No and I don’t care.”_

_“People are screaming there, screaming strange things like they are seeing their worst nightmares. Is that what we are leading these people to?”_

_“Look at them! They aren’t seeing nightmares they are seeing the time of their lives!... Now go!”_

She made her way down the hallway as they ended their conversation and one headed towards the door.

As soon moved she talked to the comm. link, “back entry. Follow him. He’ll lead you to Vertigo.”

Bruce watched as Oliver looked to his sister and telling her to stay put, as he went to the alleyway and jumped on his motorcycle.

Selina made her way back to the room with hundreds of people, however they were all cowering in fear. She quickly turned around only to find the covered face of Jonathan Crane by the mask of Scarecrow

“It seems as though you aren’t having enough fun,” he spoke as he got closer, and she backed away. “Oh don’t be scared, you’re going to be a test subject.

_Shit. Why is it I’m always in the wrong place at the wrong time?_

“Pretty and blonde and perfect,” he spoke and she knew he had that crazed smile on his face just like he did, when he did those _Gotham Trials_.

Bruce was watching though his lens, and he saw that Selina was taken. Immediately, he flew to the window closest to her. As the ragged bagged head of Scarecrow turned to see Batman, Scarecrow urged his thugs to take Selina as they used chloroform on her. Batman tried to make his way to her but, the screams of people came into his ear and he saw the horde coming towards him. He saw Scarecrow ran with his thug. He looked back to the window as he heard more glass broke and saw the red hooded figure that held Thea’s identity underneath. He saw her bewildered face not believing it but then he spoke with his deep gravel, “follow Scarecrow!” She nodded and ran off.

He took hold of the hand that went right towards him.

 _“Hey Arrow.”_ He handcuffed a woman’s wrist to a pipe.

 _“What Speedy?”_ Batman broke a man’s arm, and kicked another in the stomach.

 _“Selina was taken and Batman is here.”_ Bruce growled at hearing Selina’s name, and he felt some metal connecting with his cowl.

 _“What?... Who took her?”_ As he felt pound after pound of a metal object and getting kicked, he acted as quick as he could throwing a gas pellet down.

 _“Scarecrow. Please tell me you found Vertigo.”_ Batman elbowed a man in the face, then punched another, taking advantage of their blindness.

 _“…”_ Inside Bruce scowled at Oliver no response but he quickly handcuffed people to area so they couldn’t harm each other.

 _“Arrow?”_ Batman made his way out to the hall, seeing people with arrows inside of them. As he continued to make his way following the crippled bodies with arrows inside of them he hit his gullet, pressing a button notifying the police his location and sending him a message.

 _“It was a bust.”_ Bruce wanted to find Oliver and shot his arrows through him right now.

“Speedy where are you?” Batman spoke into the comm. link.

“Who is this?” He heard her confused voice.

“It’s Batman. Where is _she?”_

“They switched trucks on me. Like they knew this would happen.”

He then hit another button on his gullet, seeing a dot on the map. It was right when his motorcycle came that he heard the whimpering voice. A voice that he heard when he saw Selina’s figure leaning up against a wall. He turned to the man curled up on the ground. Batman took him by the collar of his shirt. “Where is Vertigo!?” The man didn’t answer instead he continued to cower in fear with his hands up shielding his face. “Where is he!?” Batman held him up closer, his teeth showing in his scowl.

“H… he.. he is in the narrows. In a warehouse near the docks.”

“What is he doing in Gotham?”

“I...I… I don’t know.”

Batman snarled at him but then handcuffed him to a dumpsters leg. He looked to Selina’s tracker seeing it wasn’t in the narrows. He then looked up seeing the Green Arrow and Speedy.

“Thought you died,” the Emerald Archer spoke.

“Isn’t the time for a chat. There’s a Warehouse in the narrows, I’ll send you the coordinates. Veritgo should be there.”

“And Selina?” Speedy questioned.

“I got her.”

“How?” Thea gave him a strange look under her mask.

“Bruce Wayne is the reason for Batman incorporated, I look out for his family.”

“You have a tracker on her.”

“Yes, now before she is harmed and Vertigo gets away, go.” He growled out as he hopped onto his motorcycle as did the other two.

* * *

 

Selina woke up, feeling her wrist tied. She moved her chest up, trying to slip free.

“Now, now. No need to struggle. We are just going to have a little experiment.” Selina glared at him with her blue eyes. “Now let’s see what you’re afraid of?” She struggled as he turned to his thug. As he turned back and got closer to her she narrowed her eyes and raised her free legs, grabbing his wrist and then twisting it. She then kicked him in his chest, kicking him back. She showed her teeth hissing at him like a cat. “Huh not what I except from a blonde working as a bartender.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover,” a dark voice echoed as the lights turned off. And as soon as they were turned off they were turned back on. Batman towered over the canvas bagged man. “Go back to your cell Crane.”

“It’s ScareCr-“ Batman knocked him out quickly.

He turned to Selina, and cut her ties with a batarang. “Are you okay?”

“Purrfectly well Br- Batman” She smiled happy to know everyone around was knocked out.

Batman nodded, then picked her up like a bride. “Green Arrow? Did you find Vertigo?”

“Yeah, thanks. Is Selina okay?”

“Yes.” He then placed Selina on the motorcycle. As he got in the front and she put on the helmet, she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 

“Well at least those two are taken care of,” Blake spoke as he looked at the two come from the motorcycle.

“Yeah, well I’m done, and ready for a nice cat nap,” she stretched, “But first how were the kids?” She took of the blonde wig, shaking her hair free and then carefully took out the colored contacts.

“Helena is asleep, along with Tim. Dick and Jason wasn't when I last checked on them.”

“As always,” Selina spoke. “Thank you Blake,” she looked at him over her shoulder. "But now get some rest, we all need it.” She motioned for the both of them to follow, and as Bruce came up to her side, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Bruce brought his mouth to his mouth to her ear then spoke, "you did look good as a blonde."

"I look good as everything," She smirked at him and he had to admit she did.

As they approached their room, they checked on Tim, which Selina tucked him in his cover more seeing him shiver. She then checked on Jason seeing Isis right above his head. She moved his phone away, and took off his headphones. They both then checked on Dick seeing him sleeping soundlessly with Helena sleeping in her baby carrier. Selina smiled at Bruce, knowing how much Dick cared about her. Bruce picked up the carrier and brought Helena to her room.

“You know, you may have to talk to Dick tomorrow,” she shut Dick’s door.

“Why?”

“Because your now a father figure to him Bruce, and he feels like he failed you yesterday.” He gave her a questionable look. “I don’t know if you ever felt the need to feel like you have to prove yourself to your dad in the short amount of time you got to be with him, but I think that was part of Dick. Since he lived in a circus, but I think he feels like he had to uphold something for you. You’re his mentor and his father.”

“Alright,” Bruce said softly, as he placed Helena in her crib.

“Alright what?”

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

She nodded and made her way to Helena kissing her goodnight. Then made their way to their room where they saw Ace laid down on the ground of their bedroom floor.

As they got into bed, Selina curled up next to Bruce and he kissed her brow. “Selina,” he sighed. She hummed in reply. “I was worried for you tonight.”

“You’re always worried Bruce.”

“I have a reason to be when your being targeted.”

“I’m what?” She didn’t seemed to register it until a second later and she moved up, sitting in the bed. “What do you mean I’m being targeted?”

“I mean someone is after you and I thought maybe Crane was taking you to him or her today.”

“You don’t even know who it is?”

“No. But they knows your Catwoman. They know the people you’ve been associated with.”

“How long have you known?” he paused and didn’t answer. “How long Bruce?”

“Since England. Jim came to Blake with the information.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you didn’t need to know.”

“Oh Bullshit. Screw you and your stupid, protection talks.” Selina threw the covers to him and got off the bed.

“Selina.” She started to collect some clothes to take with her.

“Don’t,” she said as she walked out of the room, not looking back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I just had writers block. and I think its adding new characters even if its just for a shirt amount of time that screwed me up. So I'm so sorry, but I'm alive and I don't intend for another long wait, but if it does happen, I'm sorry in advance. Anyway I hope all of you enjoyed. and I tried to make t long since all of you waited a long time. Kudo and eave a comment if you liked. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Tim had woken up; scared of a nightmare he had, and crawled of his large bed, with the nightlight surrounding the room with light. He opened his door looking through the dark halls and quickly ran to the closed double doors of Selina’s and Bruce’s room. He opened the door finding Ace there and welcoming him, putting a smile on Tim’s face. But Tim pushed on, making it to the large bed and poking Bruce to wake up. Bruce opened his eyes to see a dark figure in the shadows in front of him, knowing it was Tim; Bruce sat up and picked him up putting him the other side of the bed.

Tim felt around the bed not feeling another body nearby, and turned back to Bruce, “Where’s mommy?”

Bruce looked to the small boy, remembering that Selina walked out on him going somewhere. He just let her be, after calling after her to come back but she wasn’t having it. So he had stayed awake for the longest time before he was actually able to fall asleep. “Sleeping somewhere else,” Bruce grumbled out, looking at his phone hoping to find a message from Selina or anyone but then realized he hadn’t even been asleep for an hour, and he mostly looked at his phone hoping for her to call or text him or even Blake.

“Why?” His voice was laced with curiosity and sadness, as he tapped Bruce’s face.

“Because she’s angry at me,” Bruce sighed, taking hold of Tim’s hand and placing it down.

“Why?”

Not wanting anymore ‘why’s’ Bruce spoke hoping to encourage the young boy to sleep. “Tim, just sleep.” He wrapped the boy in his arms as Tim moved closer to his chest, wanting the warmth and Bruce’s arms to comfort him and shield him from the dangers of the night.

Bruce again not able to find sleep just stayed in bed watching Tim as he slept peacefully. He didn’t see her leave the house and he knew what room she was sleeping in, due to the monitors he had. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to fix this. He sighed as he watched some light returning back to the sky. He wondered if they didn’t have Helena and Tim, wondered if she would have left him for good, most likely taking Jason with her. He wondered where she would have gone. All he knew was that where ever she would have gone he probably would have still watched over her, never wanting any danger to come to her.

He heard the jingle of dog tags and saw through the little bit of light as Ace moved out of the room.

He sighed, angry at himself. He always kept secrets to himself or in a little circle, but never including the most important person that was involved in it.

He remembered the nights Selina and him had fought, always figuring it out, never wanting to go to bed angry at each other. But at the same time, he knew she needed her space to figure things out. Usually because they were in a smaller house and she didn’t have many places to go and it would be a fight that happened earlier they would resolve it before bed. And as time now changed their life with being back in Gotham, they were in a much larger house, giving her more space from him, and they were up at later hours giving them more time to fight and less time to resolve.

His thoughts finally drifted away but not entirely as he thought over the case, thought over the person looking for her, and thought over what Blake had told him when he had asked for medical records of anyone by. No hospitals for miles, no doctors nearby.

\-----------

Selina had paced the hall way of the second floor. She wanted to punch something, _someone_. She held her hair in a hard grip and as she tried to take her hands down she felt a tug at her hair. She pulled her left hand down slowly seeing the engagement ring shine in the pale moonlight shown thrown the windows. As she pulled her hair off of it she started at the ring, twisting it side to side with her right hand then took it off. As she held the engagement ring in a fist she turned around in the dark corridor, facing the stairway where she saw Jason. She saw his head cock slightly obviously curious as to what she was doing there.

“Selina? Is everything okay?”

Selina shook her head, “no Jay, just go back to sleep.”

“I will if you tell me what’s wrong.”

She bit her gum, she readjusted her left fist holding the ring, then turned around not wanting to talk about it to her son. But she felt a smaller hand grab her wrist and pull back. “He told you didn’t he?”

She opened her eyes and gave him a shouting whisper, “really he told you!?”

“No I walked in on him earlier today. And I told him to tell you.”

“Oh great, so after a month and hearing it from a preteen he decides to tell me! The person targeted, may I remind you!” She got out of his grasp and started to pace once more.

Jason looked around then sighed, “I mean you guys are in a relationship and he just-“

She stopped, “Don’t Jay,” she snaps. “You know how many times I was told the same protection shit!?” She shook her head in aggravation.

“Sel, he’s just looking out for you. You’re in a relationship, and they have secrets sometimes.”

“And that’s why I never lasted in a long relationship! Secrets just don’t go well with me. I feel like I shouldn’t be here, but I have responsibilities like you and Dick but especially Tim and Helena. I can’t leave them nor could I take them.” she drifted away from the thought.

“So are you saying you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for them?” He searched her eyes, and all he found was nothing. He wasn’t sure what Selina felt. While she on the other hand found worry clearly showing in his, and she hated it, hated that she made him feel like that. Feel like his family was going to fall apart.

Selina blinked, “I don’t know Jay,” she plopped onto the floor leaning against a wall. “don’t get me wrong I love all of you. I love Tim and Helena and I don’t regret them at all,” she opened her had with the ring that clearly had made its mark on her hand imprinting its design on her. “And I still love him,” she sighed and banged her head against the wall.

Jason moved his mouth to a side, then looked down at her. He moved down to her side where she then leaned her head over his, until he finally spoke, “I think you guys just need counseling.”

Selina gave him a quick scoff, “and who exactly are we suppose to see for that?”

“I’m sure there’s some kind of friend Zee has that’s for superhero counseling,” he chuckled, and he heard Selina laugh a little back. “Plus you two should probably make up before the fundraiser today.”

“Shit. Of course that’s today.”

Jason smirked at her carelessness of language around him, “language,” he berated her.

“Don’t start.” It was then that they head a bell rings around as the light pitter patter went down the stairs that they saw Isis. The black cat hoped onto Selina’s lap, and immediately rubbed her head against her owner.

“You know I think I know the perfect person for your counseling,” Jason spoke.

“And who would that be?” She pulled her head back and looked at him as he grinned.

\----------

That conversation lead to Selina and Bruce on the same couch looking at an Alfred Pennyworth. Apparently Jason talked to Dick, both agreed and both dragged Alfred here. Selina was holding her head up with a fist against her cheek that rested on the arm chair while her feet where curled towards her as well. While Bruce was had his arms crossed and one leg over the other, wearing casual khakis and a button shirt with a white tee. While Selina had worn white skinny jeans and a maroon tank top but not her wedding ring he realized. _Had she not been wearing it this whole day?_

Bruce took in a deep intake worried where this was going not wanting to lose her.

The morning had gone just as usual except more tense and awkward, to say the least. They had no contact unless it involved a child, but that didn’t really make either talk to each other in a nice matter. Selina had made breakfast, she had done laundry, and ran for a while Bruce took the boys to school. It was then that the two were alone with a dog, a cat, and a baby. And now a former butler.

Bruce didn’t go to work today, since of course of all days she wanted to be away from him, his company took a day off, so as soon as he came back home it was quick glances at each other with hurt and anger and awkward tension whenever in the same room.

No one had spoken, only breaths were heard. Helena was nearby in her carrier sleeping.

“Well aren’t you two just a loving pair,” Alfred spoke in his usual English accent with the sarcasm dripping in his voice.“I’m not quite sure what went on for the two of your boys come to me and I’m not really one to counsel a couple.”

Selina spoke up after a slight pause, annoyance clearly in her voice. “Yes but you know this damn man better than anyone.”

“And what exactly did this _damn man_ do?” Selina stayed silent not used to this. “Ms. Kyle I have haven’t spent much time but I have learned much about you before I even have met you. And when I had met you I meet a very different person compared to who I would have thought. Although I meet you only after you made a family together, I see many traits that the both of you share. But I can see both care for one another as well as your children. And I know Miss Kyle that he can be a great pain in your ass very often but I’m sure everything he did was for your own safety.”

That’s what ticked her off. _For your own safety_. She sat up looking to Alfred then Bruce, with dagger in her eyes. “Seriously what is with you people and deciding that. _For my own safety_ ,” she mocked them both. “If I want something for my own good, I would do it myself. But I’m tired of this bullshit excuse of _to protect you_ and _for your own safety_. I truthfully don’t understand what world do you live in where you think I’m some stupid ass bimbo that you’re acting with for your playboy persona and need protecting? I don’t need your protection. Or for that matter Zatanna’s and her friends. Like seriously damn you and damn Blake!”She shouted at Bruce, hearing from Blake what he himself decided for her.

Bruce turned around slightly, seeing as she was glaring at him while she sat on her knees now, “Selina you don’t understand the way I feel. I have already lost someone close to me and I don’t want to face that again-“

“I’m not fucking Rachel,” she growled out and she saw the pain in his eyes as she spoke those words. But that name felt like venom in her mouth. “I’m here, with you. I’m here, alive. I promise I’m not going to die on you.”

“You can’t promise that,” he looked up at her.

“I can, why because I have lived in that world of pure darkness, and you. You damn ass fool, is the ironic light for me,” she snarled at him, sadness in her voice and eyes. “I just don’t get why you can’t trust me. Why you can’t see me as an equal, that doesn’t need your overprotection. I get it with the boys and Helena. Hell I get it with Blake, but tone it down. I get you want to protect me…. But….Ugh… damn it Bruce, you’re making me question this!”

“Question what?” He looked at her face, searching her eyes and face, seeing her eyes on the brink of tears, but knowing her, she wasn’t going to let them slide.

“Us. Why I’m even here? You don’t talk anything over with me until I push you to the edge, you hide everything in, you treat as if I’m some child and for Christ sakes I don’t get why I’m getting married to you like this!” Bruce was struck back wanting to back away. He didn’t want her to leave. Didn’t want her to feel like this.

Silence fell between them and they only looked at each other’s eyes, until Selina looked away.

“Selina I’m sorry.” She was now curled up with her elbows on her knees and her head facing away from both Alfred and Bruce as she laid it on her arms.

Alfred watched the two of them. Glad he got them to speak to each other but he hated seeing his ward son look like that. He saw the pain like he had with his parents death and Rachel’s death. He knew what Selina meant to him, and he sure hoped this counseling didn’t leave him the same way.

“Yeah right, you’ll be back to your damn self in less than a day. If you want to protect me at least tell me, make me feel a part of what is going on in that damn head of yours, stop leaving me out. That way we can work something out. But your just so intent on needing to do everything yourself. ”

“I mean it Selina. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you feel like you’re below me and I’m the man who needs to protect the woman, when you don’t need that. I just never actually had _this_. Three boys, a baby girl of my own. And a woman who loved me,” He looked at her more closely hoping for a sign, while Selina felt pain at the past tense word when she did love him. “I haven’t had a family in so long that I feel the need to shield them from danger.” He looked to the innocent face of Helena as she opened her eyes and yawned. “I love you more than anything, and Gotham is just making me realize that even more than I thought.” He sighed, “I want you to be my wife. Not to be someone just for show off and be on my side like some pet. I want you to be by my side as my equal, as my love, as the mother of my children. As that strong beautiful thief that made me chase her anywhere she went.” Selina looked at Bruce and he got closer grabbing her chin lightly. “I do love you Selina, and I think I always will, since you’re the only one who can compete with me, who can make me the sappy old man, who can change this man from wanting to die to live a life.”

“I don’t think you can say that when I made you return to the life that almost killed you.”

“But I’m still living this life with you and we are changing Gotham together but also the world, giving everyone justice for their crimes.”

She shook her head, giving a shadow of a smile as well as a scoff, “truthfully with your love of giving Justice, you should have just created some Justice league.”

Bruce smiled graciously as she changed the subject so fast but also how she became more open to him. “I’m sure no one would want to be a part of that.”

“Well Batman incorporated sounds beyond stupid; I would be a part of the JL.” She mocked him and that’s where he saw his Selina.

“It’s not even real and you already shortened the name. Plus your already part of Batman inc. and it was half your idea,” Bruce smile and she gave one back, rolling her eyes.

Alfred still just watching the two, smiled as they got along once more and decided to chip in as they were beginning to smile and laugh once more together.

“Well now, since we have calmed down from the dispute of a mess why don’t we see more into your relationship.” Both gave Alfred a glare, “I came to counsel and I shall do as told by the boys. They also wanted a full report, may as well humor them, since they do want me to check up on the two of you every week or so.” Selina rolled her eyes, but Alfred continued, “Now how often do the two of you as the children say, _do it?”_

Selina looked at Bruce, as he went a bit shy, and she laughed knowing the relationship between the two she knew that it was like a father questioning his son about his sex life. “I’m pretty sure it’s safe to say our relationship is pretty sexual, so pretty often,” she winked at Bruce.

“I can see since you produced a child within the time span of the year you two been together. Saying that a child takes up to nine months you two only began your relationship about three months prior, which gives the impression you really wanted to procreate fast.” Alfred spoke it so dryly that Selina couldn’t help but grin and chuckle at it while Bruce groaned feeling like he was being scolded by his actions.

She then response, padding Bruce’s leg, giving him a suggestive smile as she spoke, “Well he is old and was in a house for eight years doing who knows what.”

“Miss. Kyle he mopped, brood and did a rather great deal of nothing.” Selina laughed while Bruce gave Alfred a glare. “Now,” Alfred gave the two of them a pen and paper. “other than that since the two of you `are still getting married I presume…” Alfred halted waiting for an answer. Bruce looked to Selina to question, knowing it was her choice. With her smiling he felt like he had a chance but he also knew she wasn’t wearing her ring and thought that maybe she wanted to halt it.

Selina looked at him and saw he was staring at her empty left ring finger. She grabbed his chin with her left hand turning it towards her. She smiled as she reached with her right to her pocket and grabbed the ring. She gave him a look as she placed the ring on and gave him a wink. He practically grinned like a small child.

“Well it would be better if the two of you went through some questions together. First how often do the both you spend time alone together, and doing what. And how often do the two of you spend time away from each other.”

Selina rose her eyebrow looking at Bruce, “most of our alone time is designated to sexual times. Don’t really have much time to spend out together since we have Helena and the boys, so we usually waste our nights doing that.” He gave her a knowing look, “hey I didn’t really plan to have a kid. Let alone, I didn’t plan for Jason. Truthfully I wasn’t sure what I was going to do, but once Jason came in, I didn’t care for relationships since he was a hassle himself and I didn’t need another guy in my life. Then came along this brooding man and Dick, then Tim, then Helena. We really are just going along with it.”

“Well if you two weren’t giving daggered glares today what would’ve you done?”

“Probably have sex,” she shrugged, Alfred gave her a look, “Alfred we’re very introversive people. Plus he dressed up at as a bat, so he clearly doesn’t like the sunlight,” she smiled up at him teasing him, “he’s like a vampire, hissing at the light, he basically does that when he wakes up.”

“Do not,” he growled out at her.

Alfred gave them a smirk, “how often do you two spend time away from each other?”

Selina looked up knowing that answer and bit her lip. She then looked at Bruce who just shrugged. She sighed, “You really need friends,” she teased and Bruce gave her a look as if to say _I need friends_. “and Blake doesn’t count.”

“What about Gordon?”

“He counts but when do you ever see him?” Bruce looked away, “Exactly. Should have made friends with Ollie. You both can relate on being a broke billionaire,” and he gave her a glare. “Oh that’s right, your now friends with miss _Smoak_.” Bruce could’ve swore he heard some jealousy in there.

“And what about you Selina? As I recall you don’t have many friends compared to enemies.”

“Not true. I have Zee. I have Jen and Slam.”

“You only see one out of the three for ninety five percent of the time, while the other two you see a fair share of two point five percent.” Selina glared at him and twisted her mouth.

Alfred looked at the couple as they continued to fight the amount of friends they each have but then cleared his throat loud enough for the two as if he was the father of two bickering children who just got caught. He deemed his next question very relatable to the matter at hand, “how often do the two of you fight?”

“Not often,” Bruce spoke once.

Selina gave Bruce a look, rolled her eyes then said, “Mostly when we do something stupid or if arguing about what the boys did and if they should be punished.”

Alfred shook his head, “have you planned for more children?”

They blinked at each other. “No,” Bruce spoke with a little resentment in them, seeing Selina’s eyes of worry.

“You don’t sound too sure about that master Wayne.”

Selina spoke up, “in a few years, maybe. For now, I think we are good with a newborn and three boys.” She looked to Bruce and she saw the hopefulness in his eyes and gave him a small smile, knowing the man, he probably wanted her to pop out babies like nothing.

“Clearly both of you have to talk about that one. Alright now we are going to use the pens and paper and write a pros and cons list of what you like and dislike about each other.”

“Are you serious?” Selina spoke with a bit of laughter, with her one eyebrow raised.

“It is apparently something done in couple therapy as the bizarre website Google has told me.” Bruce chuckled knowing that the boys clearly should Alfred about Google and finding answers to everything on there.

Selina turned around; her back leaned against the arm of the chair and began to write, as she laid her bent legged feet on Bruce’s thigh.

As they wrote Alfred questioned Selina, “how is wedding planning fairing you, Miss. Kyle?”

She looked away from her pad and looked to the old British man, “It’s driving me insane Alfred. All I now know is I’m going to have the venue here, thanks to Jay and Dick. Have an idea for my dress but still yet to get it. And that’s pretty much it.”

“Well my dear would you like me to chip in?”

Selina blinked a couple of times, “only if you have the time and don’t mind.”

“I have nothing but time till I die dear. Now let me make us some food and leave you two to finish up.” Alfred walked away smiling at the two.

Selina looked up at Bruce, “You’re a real stubborn ass Bruce, but I still love you.”

Bruce gave her a smirk as he continued to write then looked at her, “And no matter how many times you drive me insane I will always love you.”

“Sap,” she kicked him lightly, and he grabbing her foot pulling her forward. She then paused then sighed, “I’m sorry,” she was about to continue but he interrupted.

“You shouldn’t be. You had every right to say that. I am too over protective and have a tendency to keep things from people when I shouldn’t.” He meant it even though the Rachel statement was a blow on him.

She gave him a knowing look then a smirk, “So the Batman admits to what he does wrong now?”

“Don’t get use to it,” he placed his pad down on the coffee table, and pulled on her feet again, “but I can only promise to try and do better. Old habits die hard.”

“Just don’t keep me in the dark for a month. A week, fine but not a whole month with people stocking me and watching my every move. If we are getting married, I need to know you trust me, and see me as an equal, not a child who doesn’t know the world.” Bruce nodded, understanding what she wanted. “I know I’m younger by like eight years but I’ve known just as much as you have about the cruelty of this world.”

Bruce gave her a happier, more pleased face. She sat up, holding the pad close to her chest, then gave him a chaste kiss. “Well if you’re back to loving me, I do remember you promising something for last night,” he grinned as he took hold of her hips and picked her up putting her on his lap. She smiled, placing her pad down on the couch, with the notes she wrote facing down, then wrapping her arms around his neck, and playing with his small strands of hair, at the back of his head.

She gave him a glare, “think you’re off the hook that fast? Maybe if you behave good tonight at the fundraiser I’ll give you that something,” she winked.

“Do you really forgive me, Selina? Do you really still want to marry me?” She could’ve sworn he acted like a child who was caught.

Selina snorted, “I wouldn’t be here, chilling on your lap if I didn’t, id probably would be trying to smother you with one pillow around here.” She sighed, “You may be annoying bit you do only have good intentions in that stupid stubborn brain of yours,” she poked his head, “I also may be too stubborn to appreciate that since I’m not use to it” she spoke lowly. “And as for marriage, yes.”

Bruce smirked, but then paused, his face changing into one of concern, “Would you have left, if we didn’t have any kids?”

Selina blinked, turned her head away, thinking back to what Jason had said earlier. She then swallowed as if she just got caught then turned her head to him and sighed, “Probably, but would have came back,” she tried to soften the blow. She then chuckled, “Definitely not immediately but I would come back.” She saw him scoff, understanding her and what she meant. “I’m not use to this relationship thing still, and I have ties so it’s different Bruce, although we’ve been doing this for a little over a year.” He raised his hand to her cheek rubbing his thumb across, appreciating the woman in his life.

There was a slight pause then, “Do you want more children?” Bruce said absent mindedly, she was about to respond but he spoke before she could, “I understand if you don’t want anymore. I’m happy with the four we have right now. I don’t want you to feel the need because I want more.”

“What is this twenty questions?” She teased and she just knew was about to give her a look. “Bruce,” she said softly, “As of right now I don’t want more. Maybe after Helena is three or so, but right now, I want to enjoy this body again. And I want to enjoy whatever time I can with Helena as a baby. Plus I want to enjoy whatever time I can with our growing boys and not pop out more children to leave them in the dust.” Bruce gave her a slight nod, still loving this woman, giving her the time to express what she needs and wants so he could last longer with her. So she never leaves his side.

They quieted down, just taking in the moment, until Selina pecked his lips and went towards Helena picking her up. He reached to the coffee tables end getting his phone looking at the time. “It’s a little over twelve. We still have about an hour before we have to get Tim and two before Jay and Dick.”

She laughed, “look at you being a responsible daddy,” She smiled at him as she turned around with Helena in her arms and he just loved the sight. “I wish we had more time so we could’ve gone to the beach or just swim in the pool. I would love to just relax, and see you with no shirt. Also you need a tan,” she poked his stomach, “you’re to white,” he chuckled.

“Would have been a good day for the beach,” she hummed knowing. “I’m curious what did you write on the pad, that you didn’t want me to see?”

She grinned down at him, “I wrote some things down, like you’re an ass at times,” she tickled Helena making her smile then turned back to Bruce “You brood too much. You’re too overprotective. You’re too engrossed in the night time job. And I feel like you’ve became more of a mentor to the boys, compare to Italy.” He looked to the other side, but she touched his cheek “But.” She motioned for him to get, he did and she handed Helena to him, seeing a bigger smile plastered on his face, “You still are a great father. You are protective of your family. You do love everyone. You do help out with chores even though you suck at them,” she heard him chuckle a little bit. “And you are a great lover,” she spoke seductively, dragging out the last word. “And then I may have drawn a little.”

Bruce snorted from her changing the moment as quickly as she just did. “Drawn what?”

“Very vulgar things. And you.” He laughed only imagining what she drew, she placed her hands on her hips, “What cons did you have for me?”

He gave her a cruel playful smile that she sees very rarely “Your crude.” She twisted her mouth, “You’re a big pain,” he narrowed his eyes playfully.

“Ahuh,” rolled her eyes.

He eyed her down, “You’re obnoxious.”

She looked up and gave him a sly smile, raising her eyebrow “Mhmm.” Then turned her head to fix the couch, then grab Helena’s toy.

“You’re a thief,” he smirked as he said it and saw her turn her head quickly from where she was looking.

She had a questionable expression on her face but then she smiled, grinned deviously. She placed her palm on his chest while she brought her lips close to hers, “Gotta think better than that handsome,” she pulled back, “although I do recall you love me being that” she winked, “But go on.” She waved the cat toy in front of Helena and saw as her baby girl reached for it.

“You’re cruel.” She was a torturing piece of work, but he loved her that way.

“Oh am I?” She looked up from Helena.

He grinned then growled out “But I love you,” he forced his lips on hers holding Helena with one arm and grabbing Selina’s face forward.

A slight whimper stopped both parents and look to their daughter. Selina kissed Helena’s forehead, “shh shh what’s wrong little luna?” She caressed her cubby babies cheek.

She didn’t stop crying as Selina picked up her toy again and Bruce tried tickled her.

“Maybe you should sing,” Selina gave him a look and he gave her a smile, “I know if you sang to me I would calm down without a fight.”

She scoffed. She rarely did sing for Tim and she mostly started when Helena was born. She then turned to Bruce giving him a scrunched her nose “I know why she’s crying.” Bruce gave a face, not happy what his daughter had just done as he carried her and the two parents rushed to the nursery.

As they ran and finally got to the nursery, and Helena didn’t stop crying, Selina began to sing to try and soothe the cries as Bruce cleaned their baby and changed the diaper.

He seriously loved hearing her sing. He fell in love we her no matter what she did every moment and as she held their child, he felt something that he thought he never wouldn’t felt before. This had happened before when he had seen Dick and Jason and her getting along so well. But he knew she only sang fro Tim and Helena and when he heard her from listening from nearby the door he would think of the times his mother would sing for him. He hadn’t remembered those times till he heard Selina hush the two youngest to sleep.

As Alfred reappeared in the living room he looked around only to find a German shepherd and a young John Blake, who had his head leaned back on the couch, eyes closed, and his one arm stretching on the span on the back of the couch, while the other held up a pad, that was clearly with Selina’s handwriting, and some doodles of Bruce along with inappropriate drawings, “Clearly your counseling worked,” he spoke with a bit irritation thinking of the worse but not knowing the truth.

“Well I suppose it did, would you like some fresh fruits and once they are done fresh baked muffins, master Blake?”

Blake got up and rushed to the kitchen.

\----------------

Dick looked at his brother through the door of the art room as he passed. He then saw he was actually speaking to someone and not with a pissed off face. He was laughing and smiling. Dick did a bit of stepping back trying to see the face of this girl with red dyed hair.

Dick smirked as his brother was actually making a friend for once. He continued to walk to the cafeteria, a grin plastered on his face.

Dick munched on his sandwich enjoying the slight peace clam before the storm in the lunch room since he was let out early from gym. His friend Sora showed up shortly after. She had light brown hair tied up, and wore a sleeveless tank with some game characters on, a blue skirt, tights and short ankle boots. She wore a tiny bit of makeup with blue eye shadow highlighting her crystal blue eyes. She looked like a model and she was only thirteen.

“What are you grinning about? I just beat you in volleyball.” She smirked.

Dick gave her a smug look, “I let you win. I can kick your butt in any other sport.”

“Oh please,” she rolled her eyes. “now what’s up? Get in close perimeters with Barbara?” She snickered.

He gave her a glare but gave her a sad, “no,” then continued with a more lighten up statement, “but Jay made a friend.”

“I thought he had friends like me, Josh, _Barbara_ , Emily, Andre, and Glenn.”

“Well yeah but he meet all of you through me. He actually is making a friend himself. And it’s a lady friend.” Sora scoffed, then smiled as Glenn came in, his hair a black mass that stood up, and wore a blue shirt, khakis and sneakers. He shoved Sora a little to the side and she shoved him back.

“What are we talking about?” Glenn spoke.

“Jay has a lady friend,” Sora responded.

“Does she have red hair that’s bright?” Glenn questioned.

“Yeah how did you know?” Dick questioned, wondering if his friend knew and didn’t tell him.

“Cause the two are together right now.” Dick quickly turned around seeing Jason walk with the red haired girl.

“She’s cute,” a different voice pitched in, which Dick turned around seeing Emily sit beside Glenn. She had dark brown eyes that could easily be mistaken for black, straight black hair that was the angled and reached her chin, thin lips that were red and had high cheek bones. She looked venous but probably the sweetest one of all. “Why can’t I get one like her?”

Sora rolled her eyes. “Maybe cause when it comes to girls your too specific.” Sora mocked and Emily gave her a twisted mouth. “Anyway come on she’s dressed like the miss pink on Wednesdays over there.”

“It’s Friday. They wear Maroon. Since it’s the fifth day of the week we have school and they love Maroon Five.” Emily spoke.

“She’s more dressed like a hipster,” Barbara spoke coming from nowhere, making Dick jump and everyone smirked as they saw it. Barbara slid into the chair next to him on his left. Dick blinked wanting to stare at her. “She’s wearing a cute hat though.” Dick looked back seeing she was wearing a hat that was black and wide. She also wore black skinny jeans and a sleeveless white tank with a cat on it and wore slightly higher boots than Sora. “Figures Jay would go for Ruby.”

Dick turned around, “You know her?”

“Yeah. She spent a year in Spain studying, something. She sweet but definitely Jason type. It’s funny though since she’s the daughter of Thomas Eliot. Who was, or is,” she gave Dick a questioning glance, then continued, “Bruce’s best friend.”

As they actually approached the table the whole table smiled. And Jason looked at them with a strange look. “Hey guys,” he said strangely. But everyone was focused on the girl who looked like an absolute star. She had emerald green eyes that looked huge as if she was a princess from some movie. She had such fair skin, with slight freckles, a small nose, and her smile was one of a models.

“Hey Ruby,” Barbara spoke. Ruby smiled graciously at her friend.

Jason stammered out of his trace realizing what was going on by the look on Dicks face. “This is Ruby everyone. Ruby this is Emily, Sora, Glenn and my brother _Dick_ ,” he spoke Dick’s name more of an insult than anything, and Dick only gave him a teasing grin.

Ruby gave them a shy smile in response, “hi.”

Barbara scooted to the side, as did Dick to make space for the two.

Awkward silence filled the air between the seven of them as loud chatter surrounded them, until Sora and Glenn began to speak about some world news, the smartasses.

It was then Emily who broke that weird chatter and argument between the two that eventually Ruby did enter along with Barbara and Dick, changing the subject. “So are you two going to the Fundraiser? I mean your parents are awesome looking for the kids on the East side.”

Jason shrugged looking to Dick knowing that there was a possibility that it may be cancelled since the main two were fighting. “It’s really nothing fun to go to. Plus it’s more for the parents.”

“I’m going,” Barbara spoke, “Bruce invited my dad, I think more for security reasons but didn’t Selina say there was going to be activities for kids?”

Dick not caring one bit for Jason’s words, “I think so.” He tried to play the next part off cool, “we’ll probably be dragged anyway. It’s a family event mostly.”

Jason rolled his eyes as Emily spoke, “I wish I can go, but my mom doesn’t want to bring me. Something about Wayne parties being something. I don’t remember.”

Dick and Jason looked at each other, _Wayne Parties going wrong._ They remembered when Selina was talking to Bruce during dinner one day and how Selina spoke that something always goes wrong during a party of his or that he was involved with.

_“Not true.”_

_“So a crazy assassin didn’t burn your house? A clown didn’t threaten people in a penthouse with a gang and guns and didn’t throw people outside of a window? You also didn’t have a thief steal from you while it was populated?”_

_“Didn’t have the congressman kidnapped?” Blake pitched in._

_“When where you invited here again?”_

_Blake gave her a smirk as he waved his food with his fork, “always invited by the man of the house.”_

_Selina then proceeded to throw bread at Blake’s face._

Dick and Jason raised their eyebrows quickly proving their point in their head. “Well its more of a Kyle then a Wayne party,” Dick tried to soften the blow.

“Are you going Ruby? I mean your dad is an amazing surgeon and is best friends with Bruce Wayne,” Sora spoke.

Ruby looked up from her snack, “I don’t know, my dad hasn’t said anything.”

“Well if you do, just look for Dick and I,” Jason said, “we’ll be the party at this lame old people dance.” Ruby gave him a quick smile in response.

 

As time passed and they finally got up to go to their next class, and Ruby left with Barbara and Emily, Dick approached his brother.

“So you and Ruby huh?”

“huh?”

“Oh come on Jay. She’s,” Dick paused searching for a word in his brain, “cool.” Jason raised his eyebrow. “Alright she’s kinda sketchy man.”

 

“How is it, that when we barely knew Barbara you had a good feeling when even though she is the comiss’ daughter she could do some sketchy things, while the first person I’m starting to like, you already disapprove of?”

“I’m a good judge of character.”

“Ahuh.” Jason glared at his brother.

\------------------

The grand fundraiser room was a large area with a stage for live music, a large enough square area for dancing and tables around. There were tables were full of a range of foods ranging from fruits to desserts. There was a chocolate fountain that the three of their boys knew they were going to visit more than once during their time here.

Selina and Bruce looked down from the second floor, leaning against the railing. They watched as the boys ran around between the tables and ran to the other room that held activities for the kids.

A short dark red dress that reached to te top of her knees and had a slight slit up to her mid thigh, that did her body justice as much as nothing could ever look bad on her. She had her hair, loosely curled and put all to one side with a clip holding it in place. He wondered sometimes what did he do to deserve her and how did even get her. “Have I told you, you are absolutely stunning miss Kyle?”

“Only about three times now, Mister Wayne, but that doesn’t mean you have to stop telling me,” she gave him a feline smile. He chuckled showing the light heartedness in his eyes.

“You did great Selina,” he spoke as they looked to more people flocking in, board members, gallery friends, and some rich people, she didn’t care for unless they gave their money up for the ones who need it, chatter and laugh down below them.

Selina smiled, “thank you but most of the creation goes to my event manager, Jane. That girl needs more than what I proposed, with how she made this look.”

“And yet you haven’t asked her to help with the wedding.”

“She doesn’t do weddings. If she did I’m sure I wouldn’t be pulling me hair.”

Bruce moved to wrap his arms around, and kissed the side of her head. “Sorry, but now you have Alfred. He’s more help than me, saying I _suck_ at many things like chores.” Selina laughed.

“You do. But come now Wayne we have people to entertain even though most of them scowl you.” She felt him shrug and she rolled her eyes but happy that he didn’t care for what people thought. What she was unhappy about was that so many people blamed him for happened, for not doing something, for leaving the city. She hated hearing the rich complaining about what he could have done when they had enough, money to help.

“And what do they say to you?”

Selina snorted, “some say what a great cause in their sarcastic or dry tones while others are just curious how I got in your pants and what is in your pants.” She gave him a look, “but that’s my secret, saying it would disappoint many,” she grinned and Bruce looked appalled and she laughed. She knew he was about to respond but her phone vibrated. She saw a text from Blake showing a news report of a man from France saving lives and another text that just showed a picture of Helena. She smiled and showed Bruce. “Blake also sent us that a man in France going by the name Nightrunner is going around saving people,” she gave him a little smile.

“Tell him to search everything about this man. Try and contact him. See if he is worth it.” He looked down to the people chattering.

Selina could only imagine what the kid was doing if it wasn’t that already. She just remembered what happened before they left.

_“Why is it you guys get to party and I have to stay with your baby?”_

_“Cause I know you’ll keep her safe,” Selina sharply spoke. “As much as I don’t like you I know I can trust you to keep them safe. And my trust doesn’t go to many people. Also you are her god father.” Selina sighed, “now remember to feed Helena, her bottle are in the refrigerator. Check on her every once in a while.”_

_“Selina, I know. I will be fine with her. Just go and stay safe.”_

_“If anything goes wrong, just take her and hide in the cave. And put the place on lockdown,” Bruce growled._

_“Alright I know you don’t have luck with parties but can’t you be a little optimist?” Both of them looked at each other, as if they didn’t know such a word knowing their life that they have lived._

Bruce broke her out of her thought taking her hand, “come now miss Kyle, we still have to chat with many. Hopefully they aren’t disappointing like me.” She burst into laughter and he loved the sound.

As they walked down Selina wasn’t done laughing until she got close to his ear. “I only said disappointing to them. Not me.”

“And why is that Selina?”

She playfully bit his ear quickly, “because what’s there is not theirs, only mine,” she spoke sediuctively.

Bruce pulled her in closer, making her stumble a bit and he got closer to her ear, whispering sweet nothings to her of how he loved her even though she tortured him making her laugh a little. “Commissioner Gordon,” Bruce spoke slightly surprised as he saw the older friend appear in front of him, since he hadn’t been paying too much attention to his surroundings.

Jim Gordon smiled at the two. “Mister Wayne. Miss Kyle. Quiet the party the two of you made here.”

“Thank you. Hopefully you’re having a good time. And is Barbara here?” Selina questioned.

He smiled, “I believe Barbara ran to the kid’s area, which was a great idea.”

Selina smiled back, “well it’s not only for kids, but I’m glad she having fun. Pretty sure Dick and Jay are being trouble makers.”

“Well boys that age are troublesome. I remember Jimmy being that age and what menace he was but you’ll miss it when they grow.” They saw the sadness in his eyes, knowing that his oldest son had died in the Metropolis. “Where’s Helena?”

Selina brought one part of her mouth down, “spending time with her godfather.” She sighed, “I did want to bring Helena but she would have been crowded by too many people.”

“Ahh, understandable. Excuse me but I do see an old friend.”

“No problem Jim,” Bruce nodded. He then stopped him, “actually Jim” Bruce got closer, “have you heard or seen anything?” he spoke more in a hush tone.

“Bruce not the time or place,” Selina harshly spoke. “We’ll see you later,” she smiled.

Jim smiled, “not too late please and watch those boys when you bring them with you.”

Selina laughed, “Trust me they are life savers to us. They watch us.”

They watched as Jim went along heading towards Leslie and Alfred, as three boys rushed up to them.

"What’s up birdies?” Selina spoke, looking to their tasseled hair, displeased with the mess.

“Love the arcade games, and the trampoline area!”

Selina laughed and crouched down to fix their hair, “what are you doing here then?”

“Our friends wanted some snacks, and we wanted to go to the chocolate fountain again,” Dick spoke as Jason tried to swat Selina hands from his head. Dick moved out of the way before she could get him and Jason followed. Tim on the other hand let Selina fix his hair as he held chocolate covered strawberries. Afterwards he hugged her and smiled along as he turned around to the area and Selina lightly smacked his bottom telling him to run along.

Bruce looked at her smirking, “you did a great job but I have a feeling they aren’t going to want to leave any time soon.” Selina hummed in agreement, “would you like to dance with me?”

Selina heard the song and smiled as she knew in some time he asked the orchestra and the singer to play a Frankie Vallie and the Four Seasons song, _Can’t Take my Eyes Off of You._ She had to admit she did love his taste in classic music. She watched as many younger socialites walked off the floor as she handed her hand to him, allowing him to drag her to the dance floor.

They swished together as Bruce held her hip and left hand, while she leaned her head against his shoulder, with her one hand on the same shoulder.

“When’s the last time we actually did this?” Bruce spoke as he kissed her forehead.

“When I dragged you out of our lovely Italian home,” she spoke softly and low.

Bruce smirked remembering and spoke speaking in a playful angry tone, “and made us go to a club,” he spoke softer then, “but we left early-“

Selina snorted, “Because mister old doesn’t know how to club dance, so we went to dance in the streets of Italy.”

“Not my sort of dancing.”

“I know that now,” she paused lifting her head, also remembering the time they went to a Spanish club where Bruce moved more, “but before that,” she got closer to his ear, “I told you about a storm coming,” she said it in almost the exact same tone she had said it that day.

He moved his mouth to a side, smirking, “And stole my Lamborghini,” he deadpanned.

“It was a fun ride, too bad we drive a tesla now because we have kids,” as she spoke she looked to the double door opening to where the children were and saw all three of her boys, all three o those crazy black hair, blue eyed boys with different smiles, Dick’s was lopsided, Jason was more of a cool sly smile, and Tim was a fun out grin of a six year old having a blast.

“Don’t like the tesla?” Bruce spoke and drew her attention back to him.

Selina laughed, “well it’s better than mini vans,” she grinned and he laughed.

The both of them went quiet enjoying the music and their slow movements. Enjoying the peace and just the time they are spending together for a change. Bruce began to speak again about something else but Selina wasn’t really listening to him as looked back to the boys seeing them around Barbara and a new girl with ruby like hair, while Tim was around his friends running around. Selina didn’t feel like ruining the moment so she waited till the music stopped and they moved toward their table.

She tapped Bruce, “Bruce,” he looked up at her, away from their current snack.

“Huh?”

She smiled so big at him, “look,” she nudged her head in the direction of the boys and Bruce turned around.

“What am I looking at?”

Selina gave him a dumbfounded look, “really? I swear you’re obvious. I told you about Dick’s crush on Barbara but it looks like Jay has one to!” She mockingly laughed, “told you so. You owe me.”

Bruce not even bothering to go for her mocking bait, just said, “Barbara is about two years older.”

“And? He’s a boy. I don’t know much about being one, but I know boys that age. Except for you, your different,” she winked and he glared, which led her giving him a chaste kiss. “It also looks like our boys like red heads,” she smirked. “well besides Tim,” she shrugged. “I’m curious who she is,” Selina shifted her posture, “handsome want to get me a drink?” she ran her heeled foot up his leg.

He looked down to her, moving to get up, “Don’t get drunk on me.”

She winked, “I can assure you that my tolerance is better than yours darling. May not have had the chance to prove that but I know your champagne drinking is a lie, saying the second day I stole from you, you didn’t taste of alcohol but something much sweeter.” Bruce gave her a look and she smiled deviously knowing his secret. They hadn’t drank much alcohol, they had four kids, too much to care for. When she was with Jay only she drank wine here and there but never as often had she had once done. It came to times where they would indulge in it, before her pregnancy. _Such a short time before Helena to enjoy the small things with him._ She smiled to herself, knowing how much she changed. “Can’t be a detectives wife if I can’t find out some of your secrets,” she grinned and pulled him down to kiss him as he stood to leave to the bar.

She watched him leave and decided to watch her boys. “Nice party Miss Kyle.” She whipped her head around to Oliver Queen sitting in a chair next to her, holding out a hand laying on the table.

She blinked and took his hand. “A little shocking seeing you here, Ollie since you left me last night and we didn’t talk much during dinner,” she tilted her head to the side leaning it against the back of her hands.

Oliver looked down at her, “sorry Selina,” she saw more concern and sadness in that face then she ever had before. “Glad to see your okay though.” She saw him look up and towards something that she could only assume was Felicity. “But I knew you were in good hands. Saying it was your fiancé’s.”

Selina not surprised, shrugged, “he’s very protective of me. Told him not to, but he did.” Selina sighed and turned her head to Bruce seeing he was talking to Felicity, but he took a quick glance at her and she smiled as he did back. “Hope you do keep _it_ to yourself or only within your small group of a team.” Selina looked at him sharply.

“I understand Selina. I won’t tell everyone I know,” he gave her a slight smirk.

Selina gave him a feline smile, “good. Now I have a question. Well actually two.”

“Is one about Barry Allen?” He rose an eyebrow.

Selina laughed. “I’m really just curious about him, plus Bruce has followed his work. But the main question,” she got closer to him, “want to join Batman incorporated,” she wanted to laugh at the name.

“What are the benefits?”

“We franchise you. And train you if you want,” she shrugged, poking at his muscled arm, “and you basically help us form a team of vigilantes to save people.”

“Selina on the saving side?” He mocked her.

“Ha. At least I didn’t murder.”

“Low blow. That was old me. But I’ll think about it.” He paused seeing Felicity come by, “but I’ll try and make Barry come visit Gotham for some reason. Otherwise you’ll just have to come to his city or mine.”

Selina looked at him, “except my visit soon then, Mister Queen. Thank you.” Selina gave him a small smile. “Miss Smoak,” Selina spoke acknowledging her. “Nice seeing you again.” Selina looked passed her to Bruce seeing him talk to someone taller than him, while Tim ran to Selina.

“Mommy- Hi Felicity!” Selina snorted as Tim come but ignored her for Oliver’s fiancée.

“Hi Tim,” Felicity spoke smiling down to the young child.

Tim was going for a hug, but before he could Selina pick him up, “Tim, hands. Let’s not destroy Felicity’s dress.” Tim looked at his hands seeing chocolate present, “sorry.” Selina laughed, “come now, let’s wash them.” Selina looked to Oliver, “I’ll see the two of you later,” she smirked, as she held Tim’s hands up, with him looking at her, laughing, and she smiled down.

All her boys were trouble makers but all good looking ones at least. She had loved Tim in his small suit, almost looking exactly like Bruce, while Dick and Jason only wore a plain button down shirt but with a tie.

\------------------

He moved towards the bar getting a drink for himself and Selina.

“Mister Wayne.” Bruce turned his head to the person calling his name preparing for another horrible chat. “Clark Kent of the Daily Planet.” Bruce knew exactly who he was, but he was only curious as to what he wanted from him. “Mind if I ask you some questions Mister Wayne?”

“Aren’t you just the picture taker? I’ve seen your work, not quite impressive compared to your partner, Miss Lane,” Bruce deride knowing exactly who he was talking to.

Clark looked slightly down at the man as he was only slightly taller compared to the human, and he wanted to growl, he wanted to glare for that respond, but he shrugged it off as best as he could. “What’s your position of the Bat vigilante on Gotham?”Bruce smirked. “Civil liberties have be trampled on, people have lived in fear since the first night of him taking down Falcone to a terrorist planning to bomb the whole city with criminals running rapid.”

Bruce rose his eyebrow as he looked back to the Kryptonian from looking at Selina waling with Tim towards the hallway. “The Daily Planet critizing those who think those who are above the law is a little hypocritical wouldn’t you say,” Bruce openly mocking him, with a smirk. “Considering every time your _hero_ saves a cat out of the tree, you write such a praising editorial about an alien who can burn the whole place down. Or should I say Ms. Lane does while you take the miraculous pictures.”

Clark looked down at Bruce, trying to speak as clam as possible, “the world doesn’t share your opinion Mister Wayne.”

“Maybe it’s the Gotham city in me. I just have a bad history of freaks dressed like clowns.” Bruce eyed him down, with the glare that always haunted so many, but he let it drop down as arms snaked around him.

He then heard her voice next to his ear, “hiya handsome,” she bite his ear, then looked to Clark with a feline smile, seeing the very built handsome journalist. “Selina Kyle,” she extended her hand to him.

Clark took it, “Clark Kent of the Daily Planet.”

“Strong grip you got there,” he backed off a little and she laughed a little, “So, what were the two of you talking about?”

“Just curious what both of your positions of the Batman are, since you made Batman Incorporated, franchising such vigilante acts.”

Selina gave him more of a sly smile and walked closer to him, hands at her hips and head tilted up to him. “We only support those with good intentions, Mister Kent. Saying with the kind of world we live in, and what we saw with the Batman, we want to inspire others to do such, _acts_. With after what Batman had faced, dealing with the city being terrizored many times over the years but especially by an assassin wanting to cleanse over the city, a clown wanting to just make the city come to the breaking point, and a mercenary who wanted to do the same as the first, we believed in…. inspiring others to save their city for a change. Cities everywhere face horrors. If there is one person doing what is necessary to change, but follow the law, we will support them to the end.”

“And what do you think about who my city has called Superman?” Clark was curious. After what had happened, he wanted their opinions as much as he knew many had different ones. But something stuck him with Selina. Bruce had more of an edge while Selina, he was more curious about her and her demeanor.

Selina smirked, “He’s…” she paused, “impressive. I believe he could do good but I believe he needs more control or _help_ ,” she said it softly and suggestively.

Clark eyed her down and she only continued to smile, “and where exactly would he get this help if no one is like him.”

She shrugged and gave him a bit of a giggle, she then just said, “it was nice meeting you Clark, I look forward to seeing you again,” she went on the tips of her toes and pecked his lips, making him blush and shy away.

Bruce glared at her, wrapping his arm around her waist, “was that necessary?” he snarled, as they walked away to the stage where they had to make some speech.

Selina laughed and looked up at him, licking her lips, “he’s a boy scout, and cute. What do you want from me?” she stuck at her tongue. “It was just for fun, handsome.” She eyed him down, seeing anger shine in his eyes, she pulled his chin down forcing him to have eye contact with her, “I love you and only you, Bruce.” She gave Bruce a hard kiss on his lips, like their first one where she stole his car keys. She can tell he was displeased after she had just kissed another, but he rolled his eyes and kissed her back but on her cheek.

“I love you to, but do that again.”

She took hold of his hand, “come now.” She took him to the stage.

\--------

Jason watched as Selina and Bruce took the stage. He looked to the side seeing Felicity and Oliver with Tim. He looked to the tall man with blue crystal eyes that hide behind clear glasses that Selina and Bruce had talked to. He looked to Gordon, Leslie, Alfred, and Fox all enjoying themselves. He then quickly looked to his other brother as he tried to Barbara to like him.

“Whatcha looking at?” Ruby spoke, popping beside him.

“Nothing just checking out what Selina and Bruce are going to say.”

She stood beside him, and smiled. She looked absolutely breathtaking to him, a simple party dresses that was longer in the back then front, and the top part was sliver and was covered in jewels, while the lower half was a simple light blue color. Her hair was straighter than earlier today with half her hair clipped behind her ear.

“Can I just say your mom is amazing looking! And your parents are awesome. Its nice what they are doing for the orphanage and the kids.”

Jason smiled, “yeah. They kinda have a soft spot for them since their parents died on them at a young age and all three of us were also left without any.” As he said that he got quieter, and looked away from her.

Ruby smiled, “hey its alright. I mean you can kinda say Thomas adopted me. He is my real father, but I didn’t know that to begin with. My mom got sick and so she contacted him. After she died, he decided to adopt me, and take care of me.”

Jason looked at her giving her a sorrow look, but she gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him blink.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I really appreciate it, and Bruce and I are really grateful for all your donations. We are also glad that many of you are enjoying yourself. Trust me I know what it’s like just to get some time from kids,” the crowd laughed. “But hey, that room isn’t just for the children, adults can have fun to,” Selina smiled giving a little of a laugh. She then looked to Bruce and he smiled down at her, taking her place.

“Been a while really,” he sighed. “As my lovely fiancée said thank you, for your support in the orphanage and Wayne Enterprises. We do hope to change Gotham for the better. Many know that I disappeared, after a time of need, but I wasn’t the only one who could something. I came back, because this city is my home. And I do feel the need to do something to make this place better. I spent a year away, gaining something I hadn’t had in the longest time, a family. And Gotham, has suffered for years.” He paused, “My parents tried their best to make Gotham, safer. Which is why after all these years, I’m going to help improve the law enforcement, hospitals, and orphanage. Gotham is our home, and we are the family that lives in it. We cannot ignore the problems here or around. My fiancée and I created Batman Incorporated, because one man choose to risk his life for others. We need to help Gotham but as well as the world.”

The crowd had clapped for some time, until Jane the event manager had spoke for any person with questions to ask now. So may shouted, and rose their hands. _“Mister Wayne, how will this help Gotham?”,“What will you do the Orphanage?”,“Why should we support you when you had left so long, finding some chick on the street along with some rats!”, “Are you going to help make something like the Harvey Dent Act?”, “Was Selina Catwoman?”, “When is your wedding?”, “How will Batman Incorporated help those around the world?”_

So many questions, so many answers, until the area went pitch black, screams, echoed through the rooms. Guns shots were heard, glass shattered and he dropped down, trying to get a hold of Ruby but he didn’t see her.

_“Bruce the kids!”_

“ _Barbara!”_ he heard Jim Gordon yell.

“Well isn’t just a lovely place!” a high pitch accent spoke. “Now where’s the lovely couple of the evening! Boys lights!” The lights came on, and he saw a woman with colored hair at her ends and wearing black and red clothing holding a bat. There were armed men all around, and Selina was nowhere to be found.

“Jay follow me,” he looked to the side seeing Ruby, with her arm extended.

Jason looked to were Tim was with Felicity, Oliver nowhere to be seen. “I can’t leave without my brothers.” _Whatever happens, whenever we are together ad something happens, never leave each other,_ Selina and Bruce both had said to them. “Where’s Dick?”

“I don’t know.”

“I have to get Tim.”

“How, there’s armed dudes everywhere.”

“He’s my little brother.”

“Well hiya there handsome!” The woman spoke as she hopped onto the stage. She grabbed a hold of her face and pecked his lips, but he shoved her off. “Well aren’t you just a fighter!” And an arm man hit him on his back with an AK 47.

Jason bit his lip in anger wanting to get out there and fight but he couldn’t. That was until a deep voice spoke behind him. “Jason get all these kids out,” he looked up seeing a green hood and looked around seeing the men with guns on the floor. Jason looked to him with a look of worry, “Everything will be okay, go!” he harshly whispered. Jason breathed in deeply and took hold of Ruby’s hand.

“Come on,” Ruby got ahead of him as they ran toward an exit.

\-------------

Bruce was held down looking to the people holding their heads. He looked to Tim, who was being held by Felicity. He looked to Alfred, Jim, Fox, and Leslie, but he didn’t find his other sons or Selina. _She was right next to me_.

“Alright! Everyone hand over your over your jewels! You give it nicely and maybe I’ll let you go unharmed!” She swung her bat around as some of her followers began to hit and steal from others. “Oh quit ya whining, ya have plenty of more money!” She came up to Bruce crouching down, “oh why ya down handsome, don’t like clowns.”

“Never been a fan of them,” Bruce growled out. “Who are you?”

“The names Harley, Harley Queen,” she winked, as she held a gun up to his head.

“The \names Catwoman!” Catwoman spoke as she swung down hitting Harley off the stage. She swung her whip hitting the men holding Bruce down. “Hope your alright mister Wayne,” she smiled as she helped him up. “leave,” she said under a hushed tone.

She then looked to the side seeing Green arrow fighting five men. Selina jumped down to get Harley but she swung her bat, so Selina ducked down taking hold of it, taking it out of her grasp, and throwing it far from her. Harley went for a kick, then punch, missing each hit, She back flipped away, and jumped around the room on tables. Selina got tired of the game swung her whip around grapping Harley’s leg and swinging down onto the floor. Harley then kicked Selina off and flipped onto the stage. Selina jumped after her but immediately Harley pulled out a gun and shot her shoulder.

The sound of the gun, the scream. _NO! NO! NO!_ Bruce grabbed Selina’s limp body, as Harley ran away to an exit, laughing. He was glad that Thea had come and had led the crowd of people out, otherwise the many questions that would have been raised. Bruce looked around seeing Leslie run up to him, “Bruce I got her, don’t worry,” she held a first aid kit. “She’s going to be fine.”Bruce nodded, holding her head and kissing it. He gently put her down, and ran out to the car where he had his other suit. –

\--------

_“I want what you stole from me!” Harley heard the voice as an arm swung her around, but she swung her back at him. She ran away, laughing and the man chased her._

Batman ran toward the back room Harley ran to, seeing jewels on the ground. He followed them to the alleyway it led to. _Everyone is safe. The boys are safe. Selina is safe. Selina is okay._

BANG!

Batman turned his head, following the sound. _No._

_“Bruce,” his mother and father whispered his name softly._

As he turned the corner, he saw _him_. _The Joker_. Over the dead body of his friend, Thomas.

“No,” Batman immediately pounced on him, taking hold of the Jokers’, neck, slamming him down on the ground. He punched he repeatedly. Harley tried to appear behind him and hit him but he kicked her away, hard enough that she crashed into a wall. Bruce then held him against a wall and began to suffocate him. _He killed Rachel!_ He applied more pressure. _He killed Harvey Dent!_ More pressure.

“No!” Catwoman wrapped her whip around Batman’s neck and pulled him back. “I’ll do what I have to, to keep you from doing something you’ll regret.

The Joker held his neck and Batman looked at her with wonder and shock and love, but pain filled his eyes as he saw her wrapped up shoulder.

“I’m here.” Batman went up to her and commissioner Gordon appeared and arrested the Joker and Harley.

Batman hugged Catwoman, and kissed her forehead. “The boys.”

“Safe and in the car,” she looked up at him.

He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, “I’m fine handsome… I’m sorry” she spoke as she looked to the dead body of Thomas Elliot.

Batman breathed in deeply, everything went so wrong.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa damn. Longest chapter I've ever done! I really hope you guys liked this! Comment or like or just process whatever shit I just wrote and have a lovely day:)   
> Also you'll get an explanation of why Superman didn't help, in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Night of the Fundraiser**

_She knew she was being taken when her hair was pulled, then pressure points were hit on her body, making her arms limp. As much as she wanted to kick, arms were around her neck, dragging her back. She wasn’t sure how far from the ballroom area she was as the hallways were pitch black. She remained calm, waiting for the feeling to return back to her arms, but suddenly she felt the arms leave her, dropping her to the ground, hearing the man grunt then feeling a large thump clash with the ground._

_Large arms took hold of her lifting her up, and she wasn’t sure if she was really safe until she heard the voice of a certain boy scout she meet earlier. “Are you alright?” She looked up at the man with crystal blue eyes like all three of her boys._

_“Could be better but I think I’m getting feeling back in my arms.” Selina spoke, “Think you can get me outside quickly?”_

_“Don’t you want me to save Bruce?”_

_“He wouldn’t appreciate it,” she spoke causally, rolling her eyes, laughing inside. “Plus we wouldn’t want your identity exposed by some. I can assure you not all of these charity bimbos are as idiotic as you think. Especially some who are apart of Bruce’s board.”_

_Within seconds of feeling a quick breeze pass by, she and Clark were both in front of the black tesla. Selina rolled her shoulders feeling her arms come back to life, and slightly bent her elbows, as she lifted her leg under the car which opened the car. She then looked back to the human like alien, “can you do me one favor?”_

_He nodded slightly as she opened a hidden hatch containing multiple forms of armor. “Bruce is right now is the main hostage of whoever this girl and her gang is. I need you to find the boys and bring them somewhere safe. Don’t show yourself as best as you can. And if it’s possible bring any more kids to safety.” She reached behind her to her zipper not caring for the man in company. “Try not to show your power to anyone.” Clark nodded making his way quickly inside the building.  Selina knew Gotham, any form of help and they will want more. They will drag you into the problem. Metropolis was where superman belonged and Batman was not meant to be the one and only savior of Gotham, he was meant to be a symbol to spark inspiration in others to stop the madness._

_Although she struggled for a while she got into her Kevlar cat suit, reentering the building. She saw Bruce on the stage that Bruce and her had spoken on. She saw Oliver in his suit take Jason. She saw Thea help people escape, and Felicity take Tim away. She quickly jumped off the balcony hitting the blonde woman with a high pitch voice getting her away from Bruce. They went in to a full on battle, with her chasing and dodging with flips. Selina whipped at her and she landed a few blows but as the blonde girl who called herself Harley pulled out a gun the same time she saw Dick have a gun pointed at Dick. She heard the shot of a gun screaming for Dick and not her own self. She then felt the bullet imbed itself within her, feeling Bruce’s arms hold her._

“Clark saved him Bruce,” Selina spoke the night after, she was leaning against pillows in the recovery room in Leslie’s clinic. She said there for the night of the fundraiser, all boys not wanting to leave her but Selina told them she would be fine.

Bruce looked down at her, holding her hand, rubbing her knuckles, “He’s still someone to worry about. If there’s a one percent chance he could go against us we have to prevent it.”

“You’re being too damn paranoid love. Have a little trust in some people.” She yawned smiling up at him. “How are my birds and kittens?” Bruce smirked at the change of subject, especially since Selina called Dick and Jason the birds and the two younger ones, Tim and Helena the kittens.

“I think they need a mother’s comfort, all of them have been in our room.”

“I’m missing out on a sleepover am i?”

Bruce gave her a smalls smirk, as she could also joke in bad times but they made smiles appear. “They’re worried about you and Helena just wants her mom.”

“Good thing I’m finally being set free tomorrow,” Selina smiled, shuffling up on the pillows. “Finally get to sleep next to a muscled warm body,” she grinned up, eyes where sparkling with a twisted meaning hiding behind them.

He shook his head slightly with a smile on his face. He kissed her forehead, then whispered, “recovery first, then warm body.” He heard the slight groan and only smirked down at her.

* * *

 

**Present Day**

Bruce stared at out the windows, not caring about the papers on his desk. Stress, worry, fear invaded his brain as he looked to the nearly cloudless sky. _Joker is in Arkham. He’s been in Arkham, he’ll stay there._

Everything that night had gone wrong and he mentally beat himself as if it weren’t for Oliver, Thea and Clark, more lives would’ve been hurt and lost. It was bad enough Selina was taken without him knowing then shot, Dick was almost killed, and Thomas Elliot his long time friend was murdered by the hands of _him._

Clark had saved Selina and Dick. Oliver and Thea had saved Jason and Tim. Who did he save? He was the Batman and he stood by doing nothing.

It had been over a week, the boys had stayed in Bruce’s and Selina’s room. Selina had stayed with them as he ran out into the night trying to find the clown woman named Harley Quinn. Real name Harleen Quinzel. He also tried to find any traces of the reptilian man as well as the kidnapper and murderer, yet he found nothing.

 _“_ I’m failing. I’m failing Selina, the boys, Helena, Gotham… Everyone,” thought to himself looking at the bright light blue sky.

* * *

 

**Last Night**

Selina held her ever growing child as he pulled the cowl over his face. He smiled down at his daughter as he went to kiss her chubby head as she reached for her pointed ear.

As Helena continued to reach for him Bruce looked to Selina and she tiredly smiled at him. “I’ll be back as soon as possible,” he spoke hoping to give her a chance to finally sleep after this horrible draining week, as Helena was struggling to sleep along with everyone else under the manor roof.

Selina leaned in, their forehead touching, “just don’t come back with too many wounds.” He smirked and kissed her as he rubbed his gloved covered hand over Helena’s. He then walked away to the tumbler with Blake following in his black and blue attire.

He heard Selina before he jumped in the tank like vehicle go, “say goodbye to dada.” He sighed, hating himself leaving once more through the week, the kids tense and scare, Selina still in pain and will be for another one to two months, he could only thank that Fox had given her a more protective suit. Bruce also had mourned the loss of his friend, hating that he had failed him, hating how Thomas had saved him from worse dangers that could’ve occurred later with his head trauma yet Bruce couldn’t save his one last friend that he’d known for so long like Rachel.

He  remembered looking to the casket. The shining black material that reflected his face back at him, just like his parents and Rachel’s. His hair stuck to his face, as well did his clothes, as he had his hands in his pockets, with his head looking down. Rain had drenched his hair as Selina stood by with a black umbrella over her head as well as Tim as she held him close by.

Bruce stood silently allowing the rain to drench his hair, cover his face, and soak his clothing. He clenched his fist in anger, telling himself that this was his fault. That he had let his friend die, he had let his daughter be left alone in the world.

He drove the Tumbler out of the cave remembering what the week had been like as a new visitor now occurred due to his lack of saving. Ruby the red haired girl who just had everything crash before her just like Dick, Jason and Tim. Leslie was willing to take care of her as was he but as the week progressed he thanked Leslie as Selina became more on edge not trusting the girl and not open to the idea of yet another child. He knew sometime this week they needed another counsel with Alfred.

Over five days Bruce had been nonstop out the house non stop worrying, nonstop tension and stress around the house. He needed to stop but today was the last night for now. But with those five days fundraiser event too many news reporters bit at him and Selina. He became furious as did Selina knowing clearly they had nothing better to do but blame him for every incident that happened. It had been five days of nonstop continuous news about the fundraiser being a failure and what else Bruce had done wrong because Gotham clearly couldn’t see what was wrong with Gotham, so why not blame him for something he hadn’t done to catch eyes of viewers. He then made an appearance as Bruce Wayne supported the police force giving them better equipment, along with such he went to Arkham Asylum, pushing them to increase security and improving their equipment as well.

Bruce went past the gates of Arkham Asylum. The haunting eerily feel was more so shown then felt.

“Freaking looks like a haunted house,” he paused, “then again it’s a Looney house.”

“You sound exactly like Selina.” Bruce remarked knowing Blake would glare at him and he gave the younger man a smirk. “Guessing you and her have been spending more time together.”

“Probably more than you and her have, although that’s not something I want to brag about.” Blake momentary bit his tongue at the first part of the sentence, then thought to continue and soften the blow with the second part. He then looked to his mentor hoping to slightly divert him as to what he just said, “I don’t know how you deal with her.”

“She’s my kind of taste.”

“Didn’t need that.”

Bruce smirked more thinking about the woman of his life stuck at home, knowing she was more than willing to get away from the children as much as she loved them. He also knew that she didn’t know that he went to see him. As much as she hated not telling her, he didn’t want her to worry at the moment.

He entered the building, Jim Gordon waiting by the service desk.

“Don’t make this like your last integration,” Gordon spoke and although Bruce knew he was serious he heard a bit of a light tone.

 He remembered earlier in the week, on the hunt for the girl who caused such a mess. He had only learned that her real name was Harleen Quinzel and she was a psychiatrist of course for the one and only Joker. He questioned doctors and security, no one knew her current area, only where she lived before and that she fell for the pale faced, green haired man.

Batman’s cape flew as he walked on through the halls. Gate opened after gate. Doctors walked on, security looked at him like they didn’t believe it. It wasn’t until he got near that he heard the him.

The cackling laugh, the haunting eerily feel that Bruce had felt as he look to the man who haunted and terrorized his city, the man who murdered his past love, the man who tested his limits and killed one light to Gotham’s hope.

He continued to laugh with such a huge grin plastered on his white makeup face, “my, my didn’t think I would get a visit so soon.” He cocked his head, laughing, but Bruce just stood in his Kevlar cover suit, looking down, not responding. “I heard you coward away for eight years. What a shame really, without you running around, I had no drive to escape,” he whipped his body in the straight jacket. “But ahhh. As time went by, and you dead on me, another raised to the occasion. Too young, too simple, and so unlike you. But along with this little simpleton, came my love, Harley,” he spoke the word as if he actually was a human being caring for someone, “she took such great care of me and I of her. She was the only one brave enough to come to me and care for me. She’s the one who got me out of that shitty lunatic place, but in the world beyond the walls, I knew if I went crazy” he spoke the word over exaggerating, his crazy wild eyes moved, “you wouldn’t be there to stop me. Now where would the fun in that be, when we complete each other?” Bruce once more didn’t speak only looked down to him. “But now… now your back, and with a family,” Bruce’s eyes widen behind his cowl, for the Joker knew who he was and who he had. But he wasn’t going to let anything happen to his family. They meant the world to him, and this damn man in front wasn’t about to be the end of his happiness. “But a family’s no fun. I mean it could be,” he grinned wickedly, with pure evil, unlike Selina’s which was pure fun and playful. Bruce still didn’t speak though, so the clown man continued, “Oh Bats, don’t worry, if you play my little game, no one will be hurt.”

Bruce had his mouth turned into a snarl, looking into the Joker’s eyes, slamming his hands on the table, “I came to give you a chance, a chance to change, but clearly whatever I do and whatever Gotham shows you, you won’t. But come anywhere near my family, you will no longer be able to play a game.”

He stood up, his cape flowing and swinging around him as he left the room. His cackling laugher behind him and he walked farther away but the damn laugh was all he heard.

* * *

 

**Present Day**

Bruce heard the laughter still echoing in his ear. He had visited last night and he still heard the echoing laughter ring in his ear, in the room, everywhere. He couldn’t escape him and he wish he knew how. He haunted him at the worse times, he haunted him those first nights he had lived after faking his death. Him and dick and both faced nightmares together but as they talked he never told him what face he always saw those nights. He never told Dick he saw Joker kill Rachel again, murder Alfred, murder his parents. They shown sufficed as he realized how far he was from Gotham, but Selina then showed, and everything once more changed. He began to see Selina suffer over and over again as he slept by her. he would waking in a cold sweat, the only thing he never expected was the woman who seemed like she wouldn’t care, woke up beside him and comfort him. For days he hadn’t told her but as their relationship grew, he began to tell her, and as he told her the dreams seemed to come less often.

When they decided to move back to Gotham, no dreams accord, dreams of emptiness appeared or dreams of what his baby girl would look like. He felt like Gotham finally hadn’t gotten the better of him, he felt like with Selina and the boys, no nightmares could each him. Until he left to England, and Blake told him someone was after Selina. Then the night of the fundraiser, and he found that he couldn’t sleep. He found that once he fell into a deep sleep he would see Selina, in her blood, dry tears down her face, the echoes of faint screams. He told Selina when they had talked to Alfred but the dreams of the Joker were worse. Joker had spoken that he would come after Dick, Jason, Tim, Helena, Alfred, Blake, and Selina the people closest to him. Joker knew he who he was, _he_ had known.

Bruce thought he would be giving a chance to change ways, but last night, he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping. He had the same feeling the day his parents died. Instead he laid awake, watching Selina sleep. Getting up, watching Helena, checking on the boys, going back to Selina only to listen to her breathing, and watching her as if to make sure she was alive and well.

* * *

 

**Last Night**

Bruce had growled and paced the cave room then made his way up to the room he shared with the woman he loved. He looked through the ajar room doors, seeing Tim not in his bed but in Dick’s, while Ace was with Jason. He smirked knowing Tim was afraid of what was happening and he couldn’t blame him but Bruce was glad that the older boys and Selina were always there to care of Tim.

Bruce continued his way, opening one door to the already lit room. He looked down seeing Isis on the carpet laying on her back. He smiled at the sight of Helena on his pillow, as Selina slept right beside her, her arm slightly over their baby.

He moved up to the two, kissing his baby, and moving a strand out of Selina’s face. Selina stirred, opening her eyes and seeing Bruce. Selina got up, looking to her daughter and placed the cover over her once more, even though she will most likely kick it off.

“Go back to sleep,” he spoke as he shed off his shirt, moving toward his drawers to get his boxers and sleeping pants.

Selina looked to him, getting off the bed, then moved towards him. He saw her dressed in yoga leggings and his shirt. He knew Helena was so used to his smell and Selina used that, since when she was so tiny and new to the world she found comfort in his arms and voice.  “No wounds to lick?” she smiled, observing him, seeing one of his past stitches that she made slightly coming undone, she became not entirely too pleased. She made her way to the bathroom and Bruce followed her as he needed a shower.

“How was she?” Bruce questioned following her.

Selina sighed, “she was a little bit of a pain, not wanting to sleep for so long. She hadn’t had such a restless night in so long.” She felt him touch her shoulder as she searched for the first aid kit. As she got up, placing the kit on the counter, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Bruce sighed, and she knew he was upset at himself, “How’s your shoulder?”

“Still shitty,” he kissed the area between her shot right shoulder and her neck. “This doesn’t help when I have to go dress shopping with Zee soon.” She turned in his arm, giving him a questionable look, “I have no excuses.”

Bruce sighed, but lowered himself, moving his arm to her thighs and picking her up, placing her on the counter. He kissed her lips and he lifted her shirt, looking to her taped shoulder. “Don’t. just say you got shot. No one knows Catwoman was shot, and no one knows Selina Kyle is Catwoman.” Some had suspicions as one had asked but she had spoken that there was no way she could look that good after having a baby and she couldn’t go running around at night with children to take care of.

She smiled, looking at his arm as he touched her gently. “You know I’m supposed to give you a check up, and its kinda cold in here,” she then looked down to her bare torso, wrapping her arms around herself and starting to rub her arms up and down to bring back some heat.

“Sorry,” he kissed her again and she knew he was saying sorry for much more than making her cold. He grabbed her shirt, seeing as how the wound wasn’t bleeding through the wrap. “Let me take a quick shower, then you can patch me up,” he growled in her ear, holding her close. She felt the warmth in his breath and couldn’t help moan just a bit as they hadn’t touched and loved each other in so long.

“Make it quick, I can’t promise to stay up much longer and you suck at stitching.” She teased.

“Is there anything I’m good at?” he spoke as he stripped himself of the rest of his clothes grinning as he watched her face turn from one of a smirking teaser to a biting her lip pouter. As much as he hated this night, hated the man who haunted his dreams over the time of eight years, it was her face and the face of his family that made him smile and make him slightly forget what had happened. Made him push the thoughts of what happened. He was tired of every bad day, every bad event that kept them apart.

“Plenty of things that aren’t chores and stitching,” she smiled and walked away. He knew she had wanted to pounce him, but she held herself, as their baby was in the next room and she wasn’t in her crib.

Bruce smiled watching her walk away, then got into the shower immediately relaxing when the cool cold water turned to warm than hot, making him close his eyes and enjoy the feeling and relax.

_“But now… now your back, and with a family…But a family’s no fun. I mean it could be… Bats, don’t worry, if you play my little game, no one will be hurt.”_

Bruce washed his hair feeling the soap enter his wound. He had covered it, but the soapy water got under.

_Dick’s and Jason’s grinning faces as they competed each other in the water, grabbing as many rings that laid on the deep end floor of the pool. Selina with Tim and Helena on the shallow end. Helena was in a floating type of seat, with Selina by her side as Tim swam around._

_Bruce moved the hair out of his face turning back to Selina with their four month old baby girl. Helena was grinning and laughing as Selina cheered her on to move towards her._

Bruce held onto the wall as the water pelted down, messaging his back and relaxing his muscles with the heat.

_I came to give you a chance, a chance to change, but clearly whatever I do and whatever Gotham shows you, you won’t._

Bruce moved his mouth into a snarl. His fingers curled into a fist, his nails digging into his palm. He remembered how two types of people of two different boats didn’t blow each other up. Men who’ve been in prison. And everyday citizens. _He_ wanted to prove that given the circumstances people would turn on each other. But _they_ showed him that they wouldn’t.

_But come anywhere near my family, you will no longer be able to play a game._

Bruce remembered how he thought of Rachel and him creating a family. But that all fell apart as she didn’t love Batman. She wanted what she had come to love before he left. She didn’t give him a chance, only made him think he had one. But she loved Harvey and then. Then the Joker killed her.

“Bruce,” He looked to his side where Selina was. Her face worried. “Hey,” she reached out to his face, while her other hand turned off the water. “what’s wrong?” She pulled him out, with the hand that just turned off the water. “Why were you calling for me?”

Bruce held his head, not sure how long he was in the shower, not sure when he was saying Selina’s name. Selina wrapped a towel around him. “he… I….I spoke to him,” Bruce turned his face into one of anger instead of sadness. “ _He_ knows Selina.” Bruce didn’t want to say the name, “He knows everything. He knows who I am. He knows who is part of my family and who I have relationship ties with.”

“Bruce,” she spoke softly but forcefully, like a question almost, asking why, why he was saying this now instead of before.

Bruce averted his eyes, “Damn it, I should have let him fall. I should have killed him when I had the chance.”

Selina quickly shot back at him, knowing the purpose of Batman, knowing that wasn’t it. “And then what would Batman be seen as?” She still couldn’t get him to look at her as he gripped the shower door outline, “there’s a reason you didn’t kill,” again soft but forceful.

He growled out such a heavy sigh, his voice lacking any kind of harsh demeanor.  “But _he_ , he doesn’t want to change. There’s no way to change him. What am I suppose to do? This is _Our_ home, and I don’t want any of you to fear it. A city shouldn’t have such people around,” he paused, “such monsters,” he spoke low.

Selina hated seeing him so broken down but she took her left hand that was laying on his stomach and raised it to his face and made him look to her “Bruce you don’t kill because you can’t. You don’t have that will power. And I don’t mean that as a bad thing. That’s what makes you better than all of them, than _him_.”

“I don’t have the will power exactly! Exactly so what happens when he takes one of you? I let him get taken back to jail and then have the chance to take you or the kids again. It doesn’t matter whether he’s trapped away, he’ll come back. No matter what I do, he wins.” She knew the last part she spoke clearly went pass him.

Selina sighed to herself,  “We’ll figure something out,” she held his face in her hands and smiled, giving him a chaste kiss. “This family is going to survive everything thrown at us.”

Bruce looked to the woman he was engaged to, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close breathing in her sweet scent, feeling her warm skin, listening to her heartbeat.

* * *

 

**Present Day**

Bruce ran a hand through his hair multiple times as he growled in frustration. He looked to the picture of Dick, Helena, Jason, Tim, Selina, and himself. They looked like the most dysfunctional family. Selina tugged at his lips to put a smile on his face as she smiled at the camera like the cat who ate the canary, Helena had a toy in her mouth, Jason had a smirk like he was cool kid in class, Dick made the most bizarre face as he was behind Jason and Tim kneeing on a chair grinning happily as he held Ace’s attention with a ball, and Isis was calmly on the couch top. The picture was mostly to focus on him and Selina first but everyone was playing around so the photographer had taken a picture that sure enough all of them loved but himself. He had wanted a picture like he had with his parents above the fire place. He eventually got a normal photo of them all, which he had put in the study. Selina had tricked him since he wanted the silly one in the study but had given him the other, hoping to always place a smile on his face looking at their ridiculous family.

Bruce hadn’t known but he crumpled up the paper in his hands. “Are you alright Bruce?” Lucius appeared, _when?_ “Bruce you look like you haven’t slept. I thought Blake was taking the night shifts.”

Bruce sighed with a slight growl, “I can’t sleep. I visited the man who was the breaking point for this city. He knows everyone I care for. He knows where to target, and all I can do is hope that the people in Arkham are well equipped to deal with his manipulation, to deal with his psychotic mind not to go in for bribes. And I can hope for is for him not to escape and immediately come looking for me, you, Alfred, Jim, Blake, Leslie, Selina, the boys, or Helena.”

“Bruce-“

“Lucius, I’ve been failing my family and Gotham,” he looked up to the older darker skin toned man. Lucius only gave him a puzzled look. “At the fundraiser I saved no one, I was the one being protected and I couldn’t protect my family or my people. Instead others had.” He looked away, his eyebrows coming closer together, his fist paling, “I can’t find the man who wants to kidnap or murder my fiancée, I can’t find a giant half reptile half man. All I found was that the woman who let the joker out was a psychiatrist whose name was Harleen Quinzel,” Bruce had half yelled and growled like he would as Batman and immediately he regretted it for it wasn’t Lucius’ fault. He turned away, his face more so of sorrow then anger.

“You can’t blame yourself for the events Bruce… “ Lucius lifted his head looking up at the ceiling smiling, hands in pockets. “I remember learning who you were pretending to be and who you really were. I remember every second of every day you tortured yourself with the criminals of Gotham learning their whereabouts.” He continued to smile, “but now as time progressed and as time finally gave you something to hold on to, time starts to play with you once more. You know the worse side of Gotham, you are the best man I’ve ever met, the most dedicated and stubborn ass man, who knows how to use a brain right, whether it leads him to violates people’s privacy or not,” Lucius slightly chuckled hoping to make Bruce do so as well but all he was received was a shadow of a smirk, _good enough. “_ Don’t let one man, make you believe that you lost everything when you still have it all. You have your family and you have that bright mind of ours to put things to good use.” The older man grinned down, “You’ve inspired ours, saved others, and should never let one person try and change that. I know you would never let the same thing happen twice because you’re always two steps ahead.” Lucius patted him on the shoulder, “now how about I show you a couple of new things.”

Bruce gave Lucius a small smirk, always one for a great pep talk and to knock some sense into him as well as one to provide him many toys of Wayne Enterprises, “I’ll meet you there,” the older man nodded, while Bruce got up starting to file his papers. He sighed, looking away into the open sky.

Hands snaked their way around his shoulders, and if it wasn’t for the glimpse of a certain ring, the hands he have gotten to know, the certain heels clicking in a certain way, and the room becoming darker with a switch only himself, Lucius and Selina knew about, he would have attacked the woman. But he knew it was Selina, he knew she was balancing on her toes just so her arms weren’t choking him and she was actually hugging him. He felt her chest against his back, and he smiled just enjoying her leaned up on him. “Hi handsome,” she kissed him behind his ear, and he felt her lips form into a smile against his skin. Her hands then quickly slithered away and swiftly snaked back around his waist. She pressed her head to his back, “what are you thinking about _bats?_ ”

He turned his head slightly towards her. She knew him too well to know who was thinking as and being shown at the moment.

Her body moved slowly in front of him, she wore slimming pants with a bright blue slim fitting sleeveless shirt. Her heeled short ankle boots were black and went over her pants and her necklace was a long one with a crescent moon as the pendant. Her green eyes shined, and her hair was down, wavy and shining with the sun beams. She smiled looking up, then pecking his lips. He returned the kiss with more passion and aggression. “I can’t stop thinking about _him_ and the others Selina,” he spoke as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Well that hurts,” She joking jabbed, but her smile lowered into a sad one, brining her hand to his cheek, “Bruce,” she sighed, “I understand you worry for us. And I love that about you. Being a gallant knight and all, but all this stress and struggle and going out every night isn’t not going to help ease anything.”

“I-“she placed her finger on his lips.

“You need a break. Just one day. That’s all I ask. Blake can take care of patrol. But I can’t be the face that _our_ kids see every day. They need you as well. We established this back in Europe.”

Bruce looked away from her eyes, and he was sure that she could tell that he was biting the inside if his mouth, and was beyond angry with himself about his decisions. “You’re right,” he said softly.

“Well of course I am. The girl always is as is the wife,” her head shifted half up to the right with a sly smirk. It was that notion and hearing that word from her mouth brought happiness to him, even if she wasn’t  it yet but something close and her wanting to be it just made him the happiest man. She tapped his chest with the hand she brought down from his cheek, “So how about we clear that mind of yours,” she spoke so softly, with a playful gleam in her eyes.

Bruce smirked, eyes darkening thinking she was suggesting something else until he realized, “we?”

Selina laughed, “it’s a Saturday Bruce, we’ve got four children to entertain,” she winked turning around and he growled watching her walk in front.

* * *

 

Dick looked to the picture of his parents, holding Helena in his arms. He ever thought of a sibling. Never thought of having a sister. He remembered asking his parents if he could have a baby brother or sister. Every time they said maybe soon but it soon turned into right now isn’t the perfect time. His parents were very chill and fun and had given him the talk. Never did he think he would see his parents die and get new ones. He remembered the transition Bruce put him through as they moved to Italy and he met Selina and Jason. Jason was rough, Selina had so many similarities to his mother but also so many differences.  She would talk a little more bluntly with him but at the same time be gentle and hang around him. She accepted him like he was one of her own. As he saw Selina and Bruce together and he saw their family building he felt such pain but happiness as well. Bruce had told him he would never replace his parents, he was only meaning to help and guide him as he faced the same. Selina had said she couldn’t replace a woman who knew how to raise someone who could always see brightness in such a dark tunnel. They weren’t the same as his parents did run around at night saving others, but at the same time they were great parents to him and they gave him the responsibly of something he always wanted, the responsibility of being the oldest sibling, of three.

Helena squirmed in his arms and he placed her on the floor allowing her to crawl. He had only taken Helena into his room not to wake Selina or Bruce. She slept throughout the time Selina was help making cookies and Bruce was learning how to play Xbox games.

“They’re asleep.” Dick turned to his head to Jason. Being the older of three meant he had to protect. And as he was given a second family he was planning to protect as well. Selina was targeted, there is a monster on the streets, and the _Joker_ was terrorizing the streets even behind jail bars. Bruce wasn’t going out but Blake was. He knew which district Blake was focusing on, so as long as he avoided it he could maybe find clues.

Dick knew that they were dealing with _the Batman_ , but he felt like he needed to do something. “Alright,” he picked up Helena once more, “come on Helena,” he spoke whispering to his ever growing baby sister.

Dick remembered hearing Bruce and Selina the night before. _The Joker_ knew everything about their family. He felt obligated to help Bruce out as that’s what Robin did. He would be the sidekick to Catwoman, to Nightwing, and to Batman. He was to help them out. But with the dangers out there he knew he couldn’t go alone and knew only one person would agree. _Jason._ Moments like these he was glad Jason was the same age and both had gone out and fought against criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Damn this was a hard chapter. I honestly thought I would have had this done so long ago, but I struggled with parts I just wasn't feeling were right. Was making this long because if the wait and as much as I wanted a fun chapter it just wasn't fitting in. So as always I hoped you guys like. Please kudo or comment to give me some insight of what you guys thought. Peace out peeps have an awesome day:)


End file.
